Moñas invertidas
by SantiagoLopezDreamer
Summary: Que pasaria si las historias de Kurt y Blaine fueran invertidas y de repente Kurt, escapando de su familia homofobica, acabara en el taller de los Anderson en medio de un pueblo practicamente deshabitado? Pronto encontrara el amor de las personas que si lo aceptan tal y como es y disfrutara de vivir al maximo cada dia con su amigo divertido, despreocupado y encantador; Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Extrañaba escribir algunos fics pero esta semana estuve muy ocupado escapando de cualquier pagina de Glee que pudiera arruinarme el gran final con los insufribles spoliers :'( Al fin puedo regresar! No tengo idea de que tan larga va a llegar a ser esta historia, la empece por un impulso en un viaje familiar y hasta ahora es lo unico que llevo planeado asi que quizas la continue en algun otro impulso, espero que les guste :$ Como ya saben, los personajes no son mios.. Tengan una feliz vida y una muy feliz lectura3**

**Moñas invertidas**

El auto se estropeo a mitad de la carretera y tuve que bajarme a arruinar mis botas nuevas para intentar hacerlo andar, sin exito por supuesto, mientras la tormenta destrozaba mi peinado. Suspire. "Las cosas no pueden ir mejor, Hummel" Me dije ironicamente y ahogue un grito al ver un hombre a mis espaldas, robusto y atemorizante que me observaba en silencio y con sumo detenimiento.

"Hey, chico, parece que tu auto necesita darle una visita a mi taller" Sacudio un poco su paraguas ofreciendomelo pero me negue educadamente, intentando disimular mi humor de perros, ya estaba lo suficientemente empapado como para intentar evitarlo "Me llamo Burt Anderson, trabajo en la estacion de servicio del pueblo a pocos metros de aqui". Explico mientras comenzaba a empujar el auto con mi muy inservible ayuda. "Puedes entrar a la tienda del taller, en la parte de atras, pidele a mi hijo que te preste una toalla y un poco de abrigo, tambien algo de comer. Debes estar muriendo de hambre, muchacho, deja que los Anderson te invitemos con una de las especialidades de Carole". El hombre parecia agradable, serio pero con un gran corazon y dedicacion a su trabajo, generoso y preocupado por los demas incluso mas que por si mismo.

Cuando al fin llegamos no dude en hacerle caso y mientras se quedaba dandole un vistazo a mi auto, no tuve problemas en dirigirme a la tienda de la parte posterior y sentarme en uno de los sillones rojos de la pequeña habitacion de paredes blancas y cortinas color coral con una chimenea que proporcionaba calidez y un ambiente familiar a lo que seguramente seria la parte delantera de una casa de familia, un humilde comedor transformado en tienda con un par de mesas pequeñas junto a los sillones rojos y una vitrina con dulces y tartas. En la esquina habia una maquina de cafe y ya estaba poniendome de pie cuando una mano roso mi espalda provocandome un escalofrio, mi cuerpo temblo al sentir aquella mano tibia y al voltearme tuve que morder mis labios con fuerza para reprimir mis quejidos; era la persona mas hermosa que habia visto en toda mi vida. Su cabello negro ensortijado, una maraña de rulos mojados que desprendian gotas de lluvia que caian por su rostro perfecto y llegaban hasta su torso empapado. La remera manchada de aceite y los vaqueros desgastados, una sonrisa inigualable y unos resplandecientes ojos verdes que contrastaban con aquel desolado pueblo en medio de la carretera hacia ninguna parte. "Disculpa, te asuste? Soy Blaine Anderson, el hijo de Burt, papa me dijo que habia llegado un cachorrito mojado que debia cuidar y, ya sabes, no puedo dejar ir a un visitante una vez que llega porque no es muy comun recibir gente por estos lados". Su sonrisa era ahora mucho mas amplia y sorprendente, me habia dejado sin habla.

El chico sacudio sus alocados cabellos salpicandome y enseguida noto como apretaba los puños irritado, ladeo la cabeza despreocupadamente y me tendio la toalla que traia mientras preparaba un cafe de la maquina para cada uno. Aproveche su distraccion para sentir el aroma de la toalla, era dulce y tibio, inexplicablemente magico. Me pregunte si era aquel el aroma de su piel. "Puedes dejar de olfatearla y secarte de una vez?" Pregunto el, haciendo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo intenso, me quito la toalla de las manos y comenzo a secar atropelladamente mi cabello revoleandolo como quien seca a su mascota, riendo de mis gruñidos desconformes y tomando mis mejillas al finalizar. "Realmente eres un perrito adorable, ven, deja que te traiga algo de comer mientras tomas el cafe caliente". Bufe molesto, sentandome con los brazos cruzados sobre el sillon rojo mientras el regresaba con un pastel de chocolate que habia sacado de la vitrina. "Escapaste de tu casa, pequeño?" Pregunto, aun tratandome como a un animal indefenso y mi respuesta sin duda lo dejo sin palabras. "Si, escape de los prejuicios de mi padre, sin rumbo fijo". Por que le contaba aquello? No estaba seguro pero algo en sus ojos avellana cambio radicalmente y la sonrisa grabada a fuego en su rostro desaparecio, ahora solo me miraba con pena y un profundo y sincero cariño. "Debe haber sido muy dificil para ti" Susurro de forma casi inaudible.

Nos invadio un incomodo silencio que aproveche para terminar el cafe, aquel calor me sentaba de maravilla y me hacia olvidar por un momento la situacion en la que me encontraba, habia estado reprimiendo cada sentimiento que pudiera hacerme explotar y sabia que podia seguir haciendolo. Siempre habia sido bueno ocultando mis emociones. "Deja de hacerlo" Pidio Blaine, rogandome con su mirada, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. "Puedo ver en tus ojos azules un mar de tristeza que intentas contener, sabes, si no lo dejas salir se pudrira en tu interior y comenzaras a hundirte en tu propia oscuridad. Puedes esconderte de tu familia, de mi, de todos en el mundo, pero no puedes esconder tus sentimientos de ti mismo porque ellos acabaran siendo tu propia perdicion". Era la misma persona aquella que primero mostraba una sonrisa inocente y despreocupada la que ahora me atravesaba con su mirada seria y firme, enterrando sus palabras en el fondo de mi corazon? Acaso ese ingenuo tenia una escasa idea de lo que estaba yo pasando en realidad? Como podia saber el dolor que recorria mi cuerpo en esos momentos? Dolor que casi no me permitia seguir de pie. Como podia haber llegado tan lejos sintiendome de la forma que me sentia? Como mi cuerpo me habia permitido llegar hasta ahi despues de haber sido desterrado, odiado por mis padres que me habia hecho escoger entre ser yo mismo o continuar fingiendo para vivir a su lado? "Como pueden pedirme que pretenda ser lo que ellos quieren que sea? No se supone que me acepten por lo que soy asi como yo los acepto a ellos? Significa eso que yo los amo mas de lo que ellos?" No supe en que momento habia comenzado a llorar de aquella forma pero al abrir los ojos, me encontre de repente rodeado de los brazos de Blaine con mi rostro hundido en su hombro y mis lagrimas fluyendo incontrolables.

"Esta bien, esta bien. Ya va a pasar" Decia el acariciando suavemente mi espalda y dejando que mis lagrimas se agotaran y mis labios soltaran todas las quejas y maldiciones que se habian guardado desde hace meses, al fin me sentia yo mismo despues de tanto tiempo y todo delante de un completo desconocido quien, probablemente por haber tratado mas con animales que con personas, parecia convencido de que era un cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

"Gracias" Dije limpiando mis lagrimas y alejandome de su abrazo con las mejillas sonrojadas, un poco avergonzado. Sus ojos se clavaron en mis labios e inmediata e inexplicablemente mi corazon se acelero a medida que Blaine comenzaba a acercarse a mi rostro. Cerre los ojos y senti sus delicadas manos rozandome los labios y provocandome escalofrios en todo el cuerpo de nuevo. "Tienes cafe" Rio, quitandome la espuma de los labios y haciendome sentir aun mas avergonzado. Habia sido un tonto, que era lo que habia estado imaginando? Acababa de conocer a Blaine y sin embargo mi corazon parecia conocerlo de toda la vida. "Como te llamas, pequeño?" Pregunto y aparte la mirada molesto, no me gustaba que me llamara asi.

"Kurt Hummel" Respondi justo cuando la puerta de la tienda se abria dejando el paso a mi hermano que avanzaba arrastrando toda su arrogancia tras de si. Que hacia alli? Al verme suspiro y nego su cabeza teatralmente llevando sus manos a las cienes, luciendo devastado: "Tienes idea de lo que me costo encontrarte? Puedes dejar de comportarte como un crio y regresar a casa para enfrentar los malditos problemas que tienes con papa? Sabes que odio tener que ir a buscarte como cuando eras un niño, porcelana, pero mama no come ni duerme desde que te fuiste". Cooper me tomo del brazo y comenzo a jalarme, luche para librarme de su agarre pero era inutil y ya casi me habia logrado arrastrar hacia afuera de la puerta cuando mi otra mano fue agarrada fuertemente frenando a mi hermano mayor.

"Sueltalo" Dijo Blaine apretando mi mano y sin intenciones de soltarla, Cooper lo observo boquiabierto y aproveche el descuido para liberarme completamente y esconderme tras el chico de ojos verdes que no apartaba la vista de mi hermano, fulminandolo con la mirada "Kurt vive aqui ahora, fue contratado por mi padre y trabajara en el taller para pagar la comida y alojamiento hasta que decida volver a casa". Me guiño el ojo sin que mi hermano se diera cuenta y le respondi con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, no podia creer que estaba haciendo algo asi por mi.

"Bien, has lo que quieras, mama estara mas tranquila ahora que por lo menos tienes donde dormir y yo podre seguir con mi vida. Quedate aqui por siempre, princesita, nadie espera que regreses al palacio con tus cremas y perfumes" Cooper se encogio de hombros y salio por donde habia entrado justo cuando Blaine estaba a punto de arrojarsele encima, apenas habia podido pararlo asegurandole al oido que los insultos de mi hermano mayor ya no me afectaban. Estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño.

"Papa" Grito Blaine por fuera de la ventana de la tienda que daba al taller, unos minutos despues de que Cooper se hubiera marchado definitivamente. "Crees que podamos emplear a Kurt y dejarle un espacio en casa hasta que solucione unos problemas familiares?"

"Por supuesto" Grito en respuesta el hombre del taller provocando el regreso de la radiante sonrisa del muchacho que dirigiendome una mirada cargada de alegria, volvio a despeinar mi cabello con sus manos tibias. "Nada va a herirte mientras estes aqui, pequeño, lo prometo"


	2. Chapter 2

**Moñas invertidas**

_**Dia 1_**_

_****_Solo hay una cosa que Blaine pudo hacer para hacerme enojar aun mas que despeinando mi cabello, nadie que no quiera encontrarse con mi demonio interior debe levantarme antes de las ocho siquiera con el desayuno en bandeja. "Tienes 10 segundos para escapar de mi cuarto antes de que me ponga de pie y arranque tus ridiculos rulos enmarañados uno por uno, Anderson" Gruñi tapandome con la manta, intentando evitar que la luz llegara a mis ojos. "Primero, esto no es *tu* cuarto sino *nuestro* cuarto. Segundo, como puedes llamarles ridiculos a mis adorables rizos de angel? Y tercero, Kurt, eres el unico que no se ha levantado aun y nuestra familia tiene la costumbre de esperar a todos los integrantes para el almuerzo asi que no podre comer hasta que tu encantadoramente caprichoso cuerpo no se haya separado de mi muy irresistible litera y se haya trasladado a tu maravillosamente delicioso plato de ensalada que se encuentra junto a mi aun mas maravilloso plato de hamburguesas con fritas y panceta". Le arroje una almohada todavia mas irritado por su incesante exageracion de adjetivos, fue esa mañana que descubri lo importante que el almuerzo podria llegar a ser para Blaine que, sin aguantar un instante mas, cargo mi cuerpo con sus brazos ignorando mis gritos desconsolados, mis maldiciones y empujones a su espalda, y me llevo sin problemas hacia el baño. Me dejo dentro, cerro la puerta tras de mi y exclamo alegremente: "Te espero abajo, si no terminas en quince minutos subire a buscarte y no voy a tocar la puerta gentilmente, Kurt, creeme". Creia en el, estuve en la mesa casi de inmediato mordiendo mis labios y expresandole mi infinito desprecio con la mirada que el solo correspondia con su sonrisa de costumbre.

Esperaba que sus padres me interrogaran, estaba seguro de que lo harian y no tenia problemas en contestar sus preguntas. Era lo minimo que podia hacer para agradecer el trato que me daban sin siquiera conocerme. Sin embargo, ellos no preguntaron jamas nada respecto a mi familia, mi pasado o la razon por la que me encontraba ahora alli, tan solo un poco sobre mi edad, la comida que me gustaba y si tenia alguna idea sobre trabajar en un taller. "Mi padre intento varias veces obligarme a ser mas... como el" Suspire, recordando como intentaba quitarme lo gay de encima con sus inutiles clases de mecanica y carpinteria "Asi que tengo una leve idea de como trabajar en un taller, supongo que puedo aprender rapido lo que se necesite y empezar cuando lo dispongan" Agradeci de nuevo la gentileza de aquel hombre recibiendo tan solo una de sus amables palmadas en la espalda "Deja de agradecer, muchacho, y no me llames señor Anderson. Mientras vivas en esta casa seremos de la familia, dime Burt, Blaine va a enseñarte lo que falte y mañana empiezas". Asenti y termine mi comida rapidamente justo cuando Blaine acababa la suya y me arrastraba de la mano hacia el patio trasero de la casa, me habia invitado a un tour por el pueblo y no habia dudado en aceptar.

"Los limites son la carretera y el lago, en el centro esta la plaza y unos pocos negocios, alrededor estan las casas y a medida que te acercas al lago comienza el bosque mientras que cuanto mas te alejas mas cerca estas de la carretera y por tanto del taller de papa" Explicaba mientras pedaleaba en su bicicleta tranquilamente mientras yo sufria con los ojos cerrados: "Kurt? Estas escuchandome? No me digas que es la primera vez que subes a una bicicleta?" Ahora contenia la risa mientras frenaba para echarme un vistazo, yo venia en la parte trasera de la bici rodeando su cadera con todas mis fuerzas, con panico de caerme de aquella maquina asesina que el morocho manejaba a velocidades inimaginables. Su risa estallo dejandolo sin respiracion y llevandose las manos al estomago comenzo a llorar practicamente, ya en el suelo dejandome aun haciendo equilibrio sobre la parte trasera de la bicicleta. Sentia como la temperatura de mi rostro aumentaba conforme la risa de Blaine comenzaba a desvanecerse, finalmente volvio a hablar mas calmado mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. "Tengo que enseñarte, ven aqui".

Me ayudo a sentarme pero mis manos se negaban a separarse de sus hombros y tomar el manubrio, simplemente no podia hacerlo. Aprete los dientes cuando por fin pude separarme de los hombros de Blaine pero ahora sabia que mis pies jamas se despegarian del suelo, no podia parar de gritar cada vez que el chico intentaba empujarme hacia la calle desprovista de vehiculos. "Kurt, tienes diesisiete años, no puedes seguir viviendo un dia mas sin haber aprendido esto. Deja de gritar un momento y mirame a los ojos" Me pidio sosteniendo mis mejillas con sus manos y fijando la vista sobre mi, hechizandome con sus resplandecientes luceros verdes. Su rostro estaba a escasos centimetros del mio, justo por delante del manubrio de la bici, sus labios se acercaron a mi oido cuando me hube silenciado de una vez: "Ahorra cierra los ojos" susurro lentamente y mi corazon volvio a latir desenfrenadamente mientras sentia el tacto de sus labios calidos sobre mi frente, su beso me hizo olvidar del lugar y situacion en la que me encontraba y cuando por fin los abri de nuevo fue cuando senti un empujon en mi espalda. La bicicleta se habia puesto en movimiento a traves de la bajada de la calle y mis manos temblaban sosteniendo el manubrio mientras me alejaba rapidamente desde la carretera hacia el lago. Mi mente revoloteaba lejos, habia olvidado todo lo que me habia enseñado. Como se hacia para parar esa cosa? Cuando quise darme cuenta la calle ya habia terminado y los gritos de Blaine intentaban alertarme, demasiado tarde, atravese el minusculo bosque y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontre saliendo despedido varios metros en el aire hasta impactar violentamente sobre el agua del lago.

Pestanee un par de veces dentro del agua, mire hacia la superficie justo para encontrar a Blaine sambullendose apresurado. Nos encontramos bajo el agua y nuestras miradas se cruzaron en silencio por un momento donde las palabras no fueron necesarias. "Lo lamento" pensaba el con el rostro lleno de culpa, tendiendome su mano. "Esta bien, sabes, fue lo mas divertido que he hecho en mi vida hasta ahora" sonrei y tome su mano dejandome llevar hacia el exterior. Salimos del lago temblando de frio, Blaine me rodeo con su brazo cariñosamente, cabizbajo, aun se sentia culpable. Me deje invadir por la calidez de su cuerpo mojado y suspire antes de tomar su rostro con mis manos y acercar su frente a mis labios para devolverle el beso. Abrio los ojos como platos. "Venganza" susurre sonriendole con las mejillas sonrojadas y corri de vuelta al taller a buscar algo para secarme mientras el me observaba quieto desde el bosque.

Aquella noche, cuando estaba casi al dormirme, vi los rizos oscuros aparecer desde la cama de arriba. "Que pasa?" Pregunte encontrandome con los ojos que resplandecian incluso en la oscuridad de la habitacion. "En la cama de abajo de la litera, donde duermes ahora, solia dormir mi hermano Finn antes de viajar a Nueva York con su novia. Cada noche hablabamos durante horas antes de caer dormidos, eramos muy unidos, veiamos cada partido juntos y saliamos a andar en bici cada tarde. Nos gustaba ir a comer al lago y hacer travesuras que enloquecian a... " La voz de Blaine se quebro, por un momento crei que iba a ponerse a llorar y me incorpore, subi por la escalerita de madera hasta quedar sentado a los pies de su cama, agachando un poco mi cabeza para no tocar el techo. "Enloquecer a Carole?" Pregunte debilmente y lo vi esconder su rostro entre su cabello oscuro, intentando ocultar sus lagrimas con una sonrisa. "No, a nuestra madre. Ella murio cuando tenia ocho años, creo que no podria haberlo soportado si Finn no hubiera estado a mi lado en ese entonces. El fue mi pilar y cuando se fue de casa, fue un choque muy grande para mi. Papa estuvo apoyandome tambien, claro, pero no era lo mismo. Luego conocio a Carole, es una persona fantastica y la quiero casi tanto como quise a mama, pero no tienes idea de lo solitario que es todo desde que ella se fue y Finn se mudo". Lo rodee con mis brazos ocultando su rostro en mi pecho, dejandolo llorar en silencio tanto tiempo como quisiera. Asi estuvimos practicamente hasta al amanecer y cuando crei que por fin se habia dormido escuche su voz hablando en sueños, sonaba calmada y suave: "Gracias, Kurt".


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dia 2__**

Parpadee un par de veces antes de abrir mis ojos por completo y deje escapar el grito mas agudo de toda mi vida llevandome rapidamente las manos a la boca, los labios de Blaine estabas casi sobre los mios hasta el punto de que sentia su aliento chocar suavemente contra la piel de mi rostro; estabamos ambos sobre la cama superior! "Dormimos juntos?" Pregunte sorprendido poniendome rapidamente de pie y golpeandome contra el techo. Gemi adolorido acariciandome la frente herida e inmediatamente senti las carcajadas de Blaine en realidad habia estado despierto desde hace unos minutos antes que yo, viendome dormir tranquilamente.

"Empiezas a acostumbrarte a levantarte temprano, Kurt" Susurro el, sentandose lentamente sobre la cama y acariciando el moreton de mi frente "Estaba esperando que te despertaras porque no puedo pasar por encima de ti para bajar por la escalera". Quite su mano irritado por el dolor y comence a bajar diciendole que perfectamente podria haberme despertado y ahorrarme el susto. "Pero te veias tan adorable, no pude" Sonrio y estuvimos en el comedor en poco tiempo, listos para almorzar en familia y ponernos a trabajar. Burt nos saludo animadamente y le tendio un sobre a Blaine. "Tenemos buenas noticias, muchachos". Se trataba de una invitacion para toda la familia a la boda de Finn y Rachel el proximo sabado, imagine que yo no estaba en los planes pero Blaine ya comenzo a preguntarme si tenia ropa para ir o el debia prestarme algo.

"No estaras pensando en no ir, verdad?" Pregunto Burt poniendo su mano en mi hombro luego de analizar mi mirada confundida. "Ya te dijimos que mientras estuvieras aqui serias parte de la familia, Kurt, ahora ve a ponerte el uniforme y sal a trabajar con Blaine". Sali sonriendo con las palabras de Burt en mente, aunque recien era el segundo dia que pasaba con ellos ya me sentia mas cercano de lo que en mis diesisiete años me habia sentido con mi propia familia, con ellos sentia que podia ser yo mismo y actuar de la forma en que realmente era.

"Voy a ir de compras al centro del pueblo para surtir el almacen" Me dijo Blaine haciendome volver a la realidad "Si viene algun cliente avisale a papa, vuelvo en seguida". Saludo mientras se subia a la bicicleta y se alejo, internandose en la calle principal que daba al pueblo. Me sente en el patio frontal de la casa que daba a la carretera, a ver pasar los autos a gran velocidad justo cuando senti que el hombre se sentaba a mi lado en silencio. Fue recien luego de varios minutos que me pregunto si me sentia bien alli, con ellos. Asenti, volvimos a quedarnos en silencio.

"Soy gay" Largue de repente casi sin darme cuenta, sabia que tarde o temprano se enterarian de todas formas y tenia claro que decirle todo sobre mi era lo minimo que podia hacer para agradecerle su hospitalidad. Burt merecia mi honestidad incluso si al final no me aceptaba, tenia que arriesgarme, podria encontrar alguna vez una familia que me aceptara completamente mas alla de todo? Mas alla de lo inevitable?

"Lo se" Respondio tan serio como siempre pero dedicandome una leve sonrisa de comprension que hizo que un par de lagrimas rodaran por mis mejillas, simplemente no podia creerlo. "El verdadero trabajo de un padre es amar a sus hijos sin importar que, incluso aunque muchas veces no los entienda, eso jamas cambiara el trato y el cariño que les tenga".

"El cariño que *nos* tengas?" Pregunte un poco perdido mientras Burt sacudia mi cabello dulcemente y me colocaba su gorra azul que, aunque obviamente estaba mi alejada de mi estilo, me agrado hasta el punto en que no me importo seguir usandola durante el resto de los dias que pase alli, como parte de mi uniforme de trabajo en el taller. "Tu y Blaine, los siento a ambos como hijos asi que, por supuesto, me da igual cualquier tipo de orientacion o preferencia o lo que sea que tengan. Eso no cambia lo que siento por ustedes, muchachos, y tu Blaine... deja de escuchar la conversacion a escondidas y ponte a trabajar". El chico que sigilosamente se encontraba tras nosotros dio un salto hacia atras y bajo la mirada, habia llegado hacia un par de minutos y dejando la bici a un lado se habia parado a oirnos. Me limpie las lagrimas y agradeci a Burt con una sonrisa; era verdad, ellos eran mucho mas familia de lo que habian sido mis padres y Cooper anteriormente.

Un cliente llegaba en ese mismo instante y al bajar las ventanas oscuras de su camioneta me hizo ahogar un grito: "Wes!". El chico abrio la puerta riendo a carcajadas con los brazos abiertos y no dudo en abrazarme con fuerza, las lagrimas casi se me escapaban del rostro de nuevo a medida que soltaba grititos de alegria. "Calmate, pareces un cachorrito moviendo el rabo, saludando a su amo que regresa a casa despues del trabajo" Bromeo Wesley golpeandome tiernamente en las costillas, bufe molesto, por que ultimamente todos me comparaban con mascotas? Burt ya habia empezado a revisar la camioneta y ponerle gasolina tal y como mi amigo se lo habia pedido, mientras que los tres entrabamos al almacen a tomar algo.

"Blaine, el es Wesley" Le presente y note cierta molestia en su mirada, la sonrisa que le dedicaba a mi amigo no era una de las suyas, parecia un poco forzada pero decidi ignorar aquel hecho que seguramente habia sido producto de mi imaginacion. "Es mi mejor amigo del instituto y muchas de las veces que discutia con papa iba a quedarme a su casa, es practicamente mi hermano y ambos somos parte de los Warblers de Dalton". Wesley le mostro a Blaine algunas de las fotos que traia en su celular a pesar de mis quejas, este quedo sorprendido y sin darse cuenta dejo escapar: "Ese uniforme te sienta perfecto, Kurt, se te ve increible". Arrepentido aparto la mirada y se excuso diciendo que iba a traernos algo de beber, por supuesto, Wes aprovecho la oportunidad para analizar mi rostro con detenimiento: "Ambos se adoran, Kurt, el esta muriendo de celos porque cree que tenemos algo y tu no le quitas los ojos de encima. Como dices que se llama? Blaine? Son el uno para el otro, creeme".

Lo fulmine con la mirada y logre callarlo justo antes de que el morocho volviera con la bandeja de cafes y cupcakes para convidarnos, mis mejillas estaban todavia enrojecidas por el comentario de mi amigo y Blaine al notarlo parecio aun mas molesto y cortante con Wes. La charla siguiente fue mas bien un monologo de mi compañero de Dalton recordandome que no podia dejar el instituto ahora que casi terminaba el año, que tenia que volver y, de ultima, vivir en su casa hasta las vacaciones donde seria libre de escapar a donde quisiera hasta sentirme seguro de volver de nuevo.

"No se habla mas, Kurt, acompañame" Rogo con su mirada, aquella que sabia bien, no podia contradecir. Estuve a punto de abrir la boca para aceptar su peticion y regresarme con el justo cuando Blaine se puso de pie y grito "El no va a irse!". Al notar el silencio incomodo y nuestras miradas sorprendidas se dio media vuelta y salio del almacen golpeando la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dia 3_**_

Practicamente cai de la cama al ver el reloj de la mesita de luz, por que Blaine no me habia ido a despertar como de costumbre? Llegue corriendo al comedor donde Burt esperaba levemente irritado, al verme suspiro señalando el reloj de la pared: "Los otros dos estaban ocupados asi que les deje almorzar pero ya sabes las reglas, Kurt, la familia come junta. Estaba esperandote, sientate rapido que muero de hambre". Apenas estuve frente a la mesa el pobre hombre devoro el plato, ya frio, y una vez que hubo terminado se quedo a observarme mientras yo acababa el mio. Era extraño que Blaine no hubiera ido a despertarme por mas ocupado que estuviera, se venia comportando diferente desde la visita de Wesley. Cuando cerro la puerta tras de si, mi amigo Warbler se quedo en silencio y finalmente suspiro: "Vas a quedarte incluso arriesgando repetir el año?"

"No estoy preparado para volver todavia, voy a quedarme aqui hasta el proximo sabado. Le debo mucho a esta familia, Wes, no va a ser facil separarme de ellos con todo lo que hicieron por mi. Puedo vivir un par de meses mas en tu casa cuando regrese?"

Wes asintio seriamente y apreto mi mano con cariño. "Mi casa es tu casa, Kurtie, cuida bien a tu amiguito y dejale claro que no hay nada entre nosotros antes de que le de algo" Sonriendo me guiño el ojo, nos abrazamos y me palmeo la espalda un par de veces antes de salir del almacen tranquilamente tarareando una cancion. "No tienes idea de lo que se te extraña, los Warblers no son lo mismo sin su voz estrella" Grito desde su camioneta y me hizo escapar una risita, lo vi alejarse y me invadio un sentimiento de nostalgia. Extrañaba a mis amigos, eran los unicos que habian logrado hacerme olvidar el tormento de no ser aceptado en mi casa. Bueno, en realidad habian sido los unicos antes de que conociera a los Anderson, antes de que conociera a Blaine.

"Esta raro ultimamente" Murmuro Burt regresandome a la realidad, acababa de terminar el almuerzo y nos dirigiamos juntos al taller "No le vi sonreir en toda la mañana, su humor fue insoportable, no se termino la comida y me pidio el dia libre para despejarse. Nunca lo habia hecho antes, incluso aunque nunca tuvieramos clientes, el nunca habia pedido el dia libre. Carole fue a la casa de unas amigas y me dijo que se lo encontro sentado frente al lago arrojando piedras al agua, tienes alguna idea de lo que le pudo haber pasado?". Me encogi de hombros y Burt suspiro agregando: "Mira, Kurt, mi hijo es un buen chico y a pesar de que somos muy unidos se ha alejado un poco de mi desde la muerte de su madre. Solia aferrarse a su hermano pero cuando este se fue de casa note enseguida lo solitario que se sentia, fue recien cuando llegaste tu que el brillo ilumino su semblante de nuevo, como cuando era mas pequeño. Lo vi muy feliz y tengo miedo de que vuelva a hundirse en su soledad de nuevo asi que, por favor, ve y habla con el. Se que confiara mas en ti que en mi, te suplico, Kurt, hazlo sonreir" El hombre se mordio el labio, sus ojos azules estaban apagados e intranquilos, senti toda su preocupacion de padre recorrer mi cuerpo y tuve que morderme el labio inferior tambien para reprimir mis lagrimas. Por que la vida no me habia permitido un padre como Burt? Sonrei y rodee con mis brazos al hombre en un impulso; estaba equivocado, la vida si me habia regalado a un padre increible porque, el mismo lo habia dicho, eramos familia ahora. Burt correspondio mi abrazo tiernamente, nos trasmitimos fuerzas y senti el calor fraternal que nunca antes habia sentido. El señor Hummel, mi padre, nunca me habia abrazado asi que no sabia lo maravilloso que se sentia el amor de unos firmes brazos rodeandome con cariño. Sonriendo le prometi que cuidaria de Blaine y sali montandome torpemente en la bicicleta a buscarlo por la carretera.

Lo encontre tirando piedras al lago, no se habia movido de alli desde la mañana. Me detuve, baje y me sente a su lado sin que se percatara de mi presencia. Lo observe unos segundos en silencio, su ceño fruncido, sus puños apretados. Intente desifrar las maldiciones que emitia en voz baja: "Puedes irte, nadie te necesita aqui" Rugia molesto arrojando una roca mas pesada "Ni pienses que voy a seguir tratandote con tanta amabilidad, Hummel, desde ahora voy a alejarme de ti, nada de despertarte cada mañana con el desayuno, nada de sonreirle a tus ojos de cielo ni quedar hechizado con tus labios delicados y tus mejillas sonrosadas. Ni siquiera voy a dirigirte la palabra..." Bajo la mirada y golpeo con el puño la tierra humeda, su voz se quebro "... no quiero arriesgarme a encariñarme de ti y que me dejes, como me dejan todas las personas a las que amo".

Salte a su espalda y lo abrace con fuerza haciendo que soltara un grito de sorpresa, lo aprete con mis brazos y cerre los ojos para sentir mas intensamente su cuerpo junto al mio. Al principio el no supo lo que sucedia pero luego inhalo mi aroma cerrando los ojos y se quedo en silencio, quieto, dejandose abrazar por la espalda y lentamente relajando sus puños. Le oi pronunciar mi nombre en un susurro pero no conteste, senti sus manos acariciando mi cabello pero no abri mis ojos. No queria soltarlo, queria mostrarle que yo tampoco queria dejarlo ir. Se dio vuelta deshaciendose de mi abrazo y susurro debilmente: "Ya me oiste, no? Tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti y que luego te desvanezcas como lo hizo Finn y mama, dejandome solo de nuevo. Creo que no lo soportaria otra vez" Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mi corazon comenzo a latir mas rapido de lo que nunca habia latido a medida que el acercaba sus labios "Es tu ultima oportunidad para dejarme, Kurt, este beso sera tu promesa de quedarte a mi lado para siempre. Si lo aceptas no podras marcharte de mi lado, okay?".

Apenas pude asentir levemente antes de que sus manos sostuvieran mis mejillas y sus labios se encontraran con los mios en un beso calido y dulce frente al sol que comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte, frente al lago que se teñia de un rojo carmesi. Suspire cuando sus labios se alejaron de los mios, nos sonreimos y se acerco a mi oido para susurrarme: "Sellamos la promesa, Kurt, ahora no te dejare ir".


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dia 4_**_

Me desperto el aroma a tostadas calientes y cafe, lo primero que vi al despertar fueron aquellos luceros verdes a escasos centimetros de mi rostro de forma que sentia su aliento rosar mi piel. Se acerco a mi oido y susurro haciendome temblar: "Buenos dias, Kurt". Me sente en la cama y sostuve la bandeja que me traia llevandome una de las tostadas a la boca mientras el no apartaba la mirada de mis labios, mordiendo los suyos son una sonrisa. Mientras desayunaba me empece a preguntar que tipo de relacion habia entre nosotros ahora y como serie vivir juntos luego de aquel beso bajo la puesta de sol, descubri que mi corazon latia apresurado cada vez que Blaine se acercaba y mis ojos lo buscaban cada vez que lo veia alejarse. Aprete los puños y baje la vista, no se suponia que pasara esto, sin duda no debia haberme enamorado. Siquiera haber llegado alli en primer lugar.

"En un par de dias viajaremos a la ciudad para el casamiento de mi hermano" Decia animado mientras yo acababa las tostadas "Estoy ansioso por poder presentarle a mi novio" La comida se trabo en mi garganta y comence a toser desesperadamente quedandome sin aire mientras Blaine ladeaba la cabeza y soltaba la risa, yo buscaba recomponerme mientras el intentaba recuperar tambien el aire y dejar de reir. Cuando Burt llego al cuarto estabamos ambos con las mejillas rojas y las lagrimas acumuladas en nuestros ojos, Blaine todavia reia por lo bajo.

"Esta por desatarse una gran tormenta" Exclamo alzando la ceja al vernos en aquellas condiciones "Pueden ir a buscar algo para la cena y volver antes de que empiece a llover?" Asentimos y me dispuse a ducharme rapidamente mientras Blaine se cambiaba, salimos en quince minutos montados ambos en la bicicleta hacia una de las tiendas del centro. Fue enseguida unos pocos segundos luego de salir de la tienda que la lluvia nos empapo, el cielo se habia vuelto completamente oscuro de repente y se veian los rayos surcar las nubes. No supe que me sucedia, de repente me senti mareado y perdi las fuerzas, mis pies ya no podian sostener mi peso y cai inconciente no recuerdo exactamente donde. Cuando abri los ojos estaba todo oscuro, tenia miedo hasta que oi la voz de Blaine a mis espaldas.

"Kurt? Tranquilo, todo esta bien, deja de temblar" Senti sus brazos rodeandome y me acurruque entre ellos apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. "Te desmayaste cuando salimos de la tienda y por tanto no pudimos regresar a casa pero logre cargarte hasta aqui para refugiarnos de la tormenta, no se que te sucedio y estaba muriendome de los nervios, ni te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba". Su voz hablaba rapidamente, casi atragantandose con las palabras. Yo tampoco tenia idea de lo que me habia sucedido, nos quedamos abrazados en silencio rodeados de aquella no tan molesta oscuridad y oyendo claramente las gotas de lluvia cayendo. Una melodia dulce, magica.

"Donde estamos?" Le pregunte luego de unos minutos y paso a explicarme la historia de su casa del arbol. Cuando su madre murio, Blaine ya no queria volver a su casa porque todo lo que veia le recordaba a ella y solia quedarse a dormir a la interperie escondiendose de su padre cuando lo salia a buscar. Finn, preocupado por su hermano menor, decidio ayudarle a construir una casa del arbol para refugiarse cada vez que no se sintiera comodo en su casa de forma que ya no tuviera que dormir al frio o bajo la lluvia. Asi dejaba mas tranquilo a su padre y podia sentarse en silencio a ver el pueblo desde la cima de la casa del inmenso arbol y desde alli olvidar todo lo que le provocaba dolor o miedo. Era su paraiso personal y no dejaba que nadie, ni siquiera su hermano, subiera alli.

"Entonces soy la primera persona a la que traes aqui?" Pregunte y me contesto, con la voz un poco avergonzada, que solo me habia traido porque era una emergencia pero si, era el primero alli. Me invadio un sentimiento indescriptible, estaba compartiendo con el algo que nunca habia compartido con nadie mas, habia sido la unica persona que me habia confiado algo tan importante y esto me conmovia al punto de querer dejarle al chico una parte importante de mi, algo que yo atesorara tanto como el con su casa del arbol. Enseguida me retracte; seguro que lo que sentia por Blaine era solo un flechazo superficial, por que no habia apartado mis labios cuando debi haberlo hecho? Mi mente deseaba poder volver con mis padres y ser tan unidos con ellos como lo era Blaine con los suyos, quizas una parte de mi le tenia un poco de envidia. Pero tambien estaba, por otro lado, mi corazon que sabia bien que no podria apartarse del morocho. No podia engañarme a mi mismo, por mas que intentara ver al chico como un amor pasajero, sabia bien y cada vez mi conviccion crecia mas: amaba a Blaine Anderson.

Abrazados vimos la lluvia a traves de la ventanita de aquella humilde construccion de madera rodeada de hojas anaranjadas, apenas habia espacio para los dos pero no nos molestaba estar apretados. La noche habia llegado y la tormenta parecia solo haber empeorado por lo que Blaine me pregunto si no seria mejor pasar la noche alli, me encogi de hombros, mi cabeza me dolia demasiado y sinceramente no me parecia agradable la idea de salir a correr varios kilometros bajo la lluvia hasta el taller. Me recoste contra el pecho de Blaine y este se quito suavemente su camisa para arroparme con ella cual si fuera una manta, me dormi con su aroma y sus brazos acunandome, la calidez de su cuerpo a mi alrededor me protegian y el sonido de la lluvia era nuestra nana.

"Te amo" Me susurro de la forma mas dulce haciendome dar cuenta que nunca habia oido esas palabras antes, temi responderle asi que simplemente cerre los ojos y me dormi rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dia 5_**_

Me despertaron las maldiciones de Blaine en mis oidos, sentia ruido a mi alrededor y al abrir mis ojos no tuve completa conciencia de donde me encontraba, todo ocurrio muy rapido. El chico me tenia durmiendo sobre sus brazos y tapado con su camisa, no podia creer que habia podido dormirme tan facilmente sobre su pecho calido levemente humedo y con las gotas de lluvia deslizandose por sus rizos y cayendo en mi rostro. Estornude un par de veces, tenia frio y seguramente la tormenta del otro dia habia afectado un poco mi delicada salud. Segui sintiendo los gritos de Blaine y repare en el gato inofensivo que nos miraba desde los pies del arbol en donde se hallaba la casita de madera, no podia creer que la inquietud del chico se debiera a la simple presencia del felino.

"No es el gato, Kurt, es la dueña" Explico alterado mientras prendia los ultimos botones de su camisa, poniendose de pie y tendiendome la mano para ayudarme a bajar de la casita "Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos encuentre aqui, ese pequeño demonio peludo es quien la ayuda a encontrar a sus victimas y una vez que las encuentra..." Se vio interrumpido al escuchar una voz femenina y sin dudarlo tomo con fuerza mi mano y salimos corriendo hacia la carretera. Mi corazon latia acelerado a medida que esquivavamos los ultimos arboles del bosque con pasos apresurados pisandonos los talones, quizas no tanto por la adrenalina sino por las manos de Blaine que rodeaban las mias y la forma en que me habia llevado consigo sin dudarlo. Que pensaria Burt cuando le dijeramos que habiamos pasado la noche juntos en la casa del arbol? No sabia con que cara regresar y mis mejillas se enrojecian de solo pensar en la forma en que el hombre se lo tomaria. Pronto mis pulmones dejaron de responderme, Blaine estaba mas adaptado a correr de aquella forma pero yo casi no salia de la casa de mis padres y de hacerlo siempre habia sido en auto. Tropece con una roca y cai sin poder levantarme, jadeando exahusto. Justo en ese instante aparecio de entre los arboles una mujer de la edad de su padre, cabello rubio corto y deportivo azul con una sonrisa triunfante.

"De nuevo en territorio ajeno, Anderson?" Solto con su voz altanera y Blaine bajo la vista dirigiendome una mirada para que me recompusiera rapido, debiamos largarnos, aparentemente aquella casa que Finn le habia contruido hace varios años estaba sobre un arbol cuyas ramas rosaban apenas la propiedad de la señora Sylvester. "Tu, especimen de pantalon tan corto como tu capacidad cerebral, saca tus rulos y la muñeca de porcelana que traes lejos de mis tierras" Señalo escupiendo insultos y otras tantas quejas, yo solo podia alzar la ceña al oirla diciendome porcelana como si me conociera de toda la vida. Recien pudimos escapar cuando, afortunadamente, su gato corrio internandose en el bosque y de inmediato se fue ella tras el sin despedirse.

"Vive en la casa del claro y nos ha hecho la vida imposible, a mi y a Finn, desde que somos pequeños" Se encogio de hombros el morocho mientras caminabamos hacia el taller "Soliamos pensar que no tenia corazon hasta que ocurrio lo de su hermana, ella murio hace algun tiempo y puedo asegurarte que no se la vio en meses y que su llanto se escuchaba en todo el pueblo. No fue hasta que consiguio ese gato suyo que comenzo lentamente a sanar un poco sus heridas y ahora sale persiguiendo niños, robando paletas y destruyendo globos y alegrias como de costumbre" Blaine sonrio, parecia quererla de cierta forma.

Llegamos, Burt nos esperaba tomando te en el patio delantero, asegurandose de que no hubieran clientes y sorbiendo calmado mientras escuchaba el partido emitido desde su radio. Nos saludo con la cabeza, de nuevo me sorprendio su desinteres en los detalles y la forma que tenia de no preguntar cada cosa que haciamos o los lugares a los que ibamos. Se notaba la confianza que le tenia a su hijo y aparentemente, la que me tenia tambien a mi. Le sonrei en respuesta a su saludo y nos sentamos a cada lado, Blaine para escuchar tambien el partido y yo para descansar mandandole mensajes a mis Warblers que no habian parado hasta llenar mi buzon de entrada preguntando si me encontraba bien. Uno de los mensajes de Wes me tenia preocupado, me decia que ya habia arreglado todo para que me quedara en su casa el tiempo que quisiera. Le habia dicho que estaria alli el sabado, cuando ya me hubiera despedido de Blaine y su familia. Lo mire de reojo, estaba concentrado en el partido haciendo algun comentario con su padre al respecto de vez en cuando, sus ojos concentrados y aquella mirada seria me hicieron escapar un suspiro. Se veia adorable, no queria dejarlo. Estaba contestandole el mensaje a Wesley, poniendole que no iba a regresar ese sabado, pero mi celular vibro ante la llamada entrante y reconoci el tono de inmediato; era mi padre.

"Kurt" Afirmo la voz, mi padre nunca preguntaba ni se mostraba dubitativo. Me aleje para hablar con mas privacidad y entre al almacen al cerciorarme de que estaba vacio. Salude a mi padre sin mucho entusiasmo, mas bien shockeado porque jamas hubiera imaginado que podria haberme llamado de repente. "Estuve pensando mucho estos dias, tu madre sufrio mucho con tu partida y la casa se esta viniendo a bajo. Sabes que Cooper esta todo el dia afuera, quien sabe metido en que lios y con que juntas, no recibimos buenas noticias desde que te fuiste. Yo soy de los que piensa que como hombre debes enfrentarte al mundo y golpearte con la realidad hasta que aprendas que no puedes ir en contra de ella..." Del otro lado de la linea se oyeron lamentos, era mi madre reprimiendo el llano y presionando a su marido para que no dijera tonterias y fuera directo al punto."Mira, Kurt, si lo que necesitas para dar el brazo a torcer son mis disculpas yo... lo siento, hijo, por favor vuelve". Las lagrimas estaban fluyendo por mi rostro, estaba mordiendome los labios para no largar el llanto y apenas soportando el peso de mi cuerpo. Mi padre acababa de disculparse, por primera vez en su vida, y mi madre lloraba desconsoladamente a sus espaldas mientras me hablaban por telefono. Senti la necesidad de estar alli, de abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle que lo amaba, incluso aunque el jamas me lo hubiera dicho. Necesidad de decirle que lo perdonaba, que lo extrañaba, que por mas rechazos y desprecios jamas iba a dejar de admirarlo y mi corazon siempre iba a buscar refugio en la proteccion de sus brazos.

"Papa" Susurre con la voz quebrada y mi cuerpo destruido, senti su voz del otro lado: "Perdoname, Kurt, no voy a permitirte que vayas en contra de lo correcto siendo... asi como eres. Pero debes saber que lo hago por tu bien, hijo, lo hago porque te amo y no quiero que sufras, no quiero que sientas las miradas de la gente haciendote a un lado ni lastimandote porque se que al final seria yo quien mas sufriria con las heridas que todos marquen en tu corazon. Kurt, estoy dejando mi orgullo a un lado para suplicarte que olvides por un momento los caprichos que ahora cruzan tu mente, creeme hijo, todo eso se ira con el tiempo y mientras tanto, en ese complicado proceso, nada me gustaria mas que tenerte con nosotros. Vuelve, te lo suplico". No pude aguantarlo, colgue el telefono y largue el llanto dejandome caer contra un oscuro rincon del almacen, no se cuanto tiempo estuve alli antes de que dos brazos inmensos me sirvieron de consuelo y apoye en ellos todo mi dolor.

"Kurt" Murmuro suavemente Burt, que habia entrado en la pausa de su partido y se encontraba ahora consolandome, sentado a mi lado en el suelo "Escucha, no se que es lo que esta ocurriendo pero si debes tomar una desicion recuerda seguir tu corazon, esa es la respuesta a todas las dudas y la solucion a todos los obstaculos. Eres un hijo para mi y siempre tendras esta casa para que te acoja cuando desees volver, si lo que quieres es marcharte por un tiempo hazlo sin dudar. Siempre te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos porque, Kurt, este es tu hogar ahora".

"Pero Blaine..." Replique secando mis lagrimas y dirigiendo mi vista al hombre, mi pilar en aquel momento.

"El entendera y estara esperando tu regreso asi como yo, debes pensar primero en ti y solucionar lo que sea que provoque esas lagrimas. La primera vez que pisaste esta casa estabas escapando de la verdad, la segunda vez se que ya no sera asi, no sigas escapando de tus miedos y enfrentalos para poder regresar con una sonrisa. Nosotros te daremos nuestra fuerza desde aqui, preferimos que marches ahora y vuelvas feliz a seguir viendote desmoronado por los rincones. Tus lagrimas son las nuestras, Kurt, te he dicho mil veces que ya eres parte de la familia". Me coloco su gorra sobre mi cabello despeinado y seco mis lagrimas como a un pequeño, me senti totalmente hijo suyo en aquel instante y me despedi con una sonrisa antes de tomar mi escaso equipaje y acelerar el motor de mi auto. Fui a toda velocidad por la carretera dejando atras al pueblo de Blaine y todos los hermosos recuerdos que habiamos pasado alli. "Tengo una desicion que tomar" pense con la vista perdida en el horizonte a medida que el sol se ocultaba y mi auto avanzaba por la carretera vacia "realmente necesito el cariño de mis propios padres, los extraño, pero elegirlos a ellos es renunciar a lo que siento por Blaine" Millones de imagenes recorrieron mi mente; durmiendo en la casa del arbol, despertandome con cafe caliente cada mañana, enseñandome a andar en bicicleta, rescatandome del lago, cargandome inconciente bajo la lluvia, mostrandome como lanzar las piedras para que reboten en el agua, enseñandome los nombres de las estrellas antes de dormir. Sus ojos verdes fulminando los mios molesto, suplicandome con una sonrisa, confundidos con mi sarcasmo, divertidos de mis gestos y preocupaciones, atentos a mi dolor y compartiendo mis alegrias. Blaine, todo su ser grabado a fuego en mi mente y escrito con tinta permanente en mi corazon.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dia 6_**_

"Pa, donde esta Kurt? No esta en su cama" Pregunto Blaine entrando al comedor y su padre tomo un sorbo de su cafe antes de contestar con la mirada baja, sabia lo que se le venia. "Se fue" Hubieron unos segundos de silencio, Carole los observo a ambos y se aterrorizo de la manera en que sus miradas se cruzaban, la del chico incredulo y su padre serio. Las manos de Blaine comenzaron a temblar y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir despedidas de sus ojos, pero no, tenia que haber entendido mal. De inmediato noto que Burt no bromeaba pero simplemente no podia creerle, corrio a su habitacion y busco las maletas de Kurt pero ya no estaban. Se habia ido, era verdad. Regreso gritando al comedor, golpeando los muebles a su paso "Como pudiste dejarlo ir?" Rugia furioso golpeando la taza sobre la mesa y arrojandola al sueño, dejandola romperse en pedazos y sorprendiendo a sus padres con aquella agresividad tan poco usual en el.

"Debes entenderlo, hijo, el tambien tiene una familia" Explico su padre pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar por los golpes que el morocho le daba a la pared mientras seguia gruñendo con furia, las lagrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas sin cesar.

"Nosotros somos su familia, si regresa solo va a ser lastimado aun mas por los padres que no lo quieren! No puedo creer que lo hayas dejado marchar, como pudo irse sin avisarme? Es broma verdad? Estan poniendose de acuerdo para hacerme caer? Burt, dime ahora mismo que todos estan bromeando" Su padre se puso de pie para acariciar su hombro pero Blaine se escapo del agarre quitandole la mano con brutalidad y tomando su camisa por los puños. Estaba elevando la voz: "Tu sabias que lo amaba! Tienes idea de lo que se siente perder a la persona que amas?" En el instante en que lo habia soltado impulsivamente ya se habia arrepentido.

"Se lo que se siente, Blaine, tu podras buscar a Kurt y aunque no tengas idea del lugar en el mundo en donde se encuentra ni puedas contactarlo de nunguna forma posible, sabes que esta por ahi y que algun dia podras encontrarlo. Yo, por mas que busque eternamente, jamas podre volver a ver a tu madre. Eso es perder realmente a una persona que amas"

Blaine limpio sus lagrimas y abrazo a su padre lleno de arrepentimiento por haberlo herido de aquella forma en uno de sus arrebatos, sabia bien que recordar a su madre lastimaba mucho su corazon delicado y que anteriormente siempre habia estado evadiendo el tema. Blaine intentaba no hablar de ella pero con la furia que tenia encima habia olvidado por un momento la importancia de su padre en su vida y como siempre habia estado a su lado apoyandolo por mas dolor que sintiera y la forma en que habia cargado con todo el peso y la soledad sin dejar que eso le impidiera criarlo con tanto amor: "Lo siento, se que no es tu culpa, papa, pero es que seguramente no vuelva a verlo de nuevo y se que mi corazon no podra olvidarlo..."

"Si lo amas confiaras en el y si te ama de igual forma, volvera" Prometio el hombre acariciando el cabello ensortijado de su pequeño y Carole se puso de pie para unirse al abrazo familiar. Esa noche seria el casamiento de Finn y tenian que aprontarse para el viaje a la ciudad. Enseguida se le vino a la mente a Blaine que si Kurt regresaba mientras el estaba fuera no podria verlo, quizas si faltaba al casamiento... Burt parecia haber leido su mente porque al separarse de su abrazo le puso la mano en el hombro fijandole la vista con su calma habitual: "Ni se te ocurra faltar al casamiento de tu hermano para esperar aqui a Kurt, termina de arreglar tus cosas y baja para salir temprano". El chico asintio y subio a su habitacion suspirando, ya estaba mas tranquilo pero un fuerte dolor seguia oprimiendo su pecho. No podia dejar de pensar que podria no volver a ver a Kurt nunca mas y, aunque siquiera hacia una semana desde que lo conocia, tenia claro que no podria amar a nadie de la misma forma porque aquel chico era su alma gemela. Sabia que estaban destinados a estar juntos, podia sentirlo.

El resto del dia paso durmiendo en la camioneta, sabia que el viaje era largo y ya no tenia fuerzas para mantenerse despierto. Soño con Kurt, con sus sonrisas timidas y sus sonrojos, sus sarcasmos y sus lagrimas cuando recordaba a su familia. Una parte de Blaine deseaba que el castaño regresara para no dejarle ir de nuevo, pero otra realmente queria que Kurt se reconciliara con sus padres ya que estos significaban mucho para el. Quizas preferia seguir viviendo con ellos antes de regresar a su casa humilde en medio de un pueblo sin gracia como aquel. Suspiro y llevo sus manos al pecho antes de caer dormido de nuevo, no le quedaba mas opcion que confiar en Kurt incluso aunque hubiera roto su promesa. "Como pudo romper la promesa e irse sin avisar? Ahora todo lo que pasamos parece solo un sueño lejano que no puedo quitar de mi mente, llego para grabar su nombre en mi corazon y salir de mi vida tan rapido como habia entrado. Maldito angel de ojos del color del cielo y labios de miel, ojala nunca hubieras entrado asi a mi vida dejando todo oscuro al marchar" Penso enojado pero no podia engañarse a si mismo, conocerlo habia sido lo mejor que podria haberle pasado y aunque ya todo hubiera terminado, no se arrepentia de nada.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dia 6_**_

_****_Ya estaba atardeciendo pero no podia dejar de llorar, nuestro reencuentro habia sido tal y como lo habia imaginado ya que nuestra charla no podia esperar mas, no podiamos seguir postergandola y esondiendome mientras tanto. Fui honesto con el y conmigo mismo y por primera vez en mi vida le dije mis sentimientos con valentia, me pregunte si habia sido mi estadia con Blaine la que me habia hecho reunir la fuerza suficiente. Luego de abrazar a mama y tomarle la mano a papa los observe unos segundos en silencio antes de hablar: "Me alegra mucho estar aqui de nuevo"

"A nosotros nos hace muy felices tambien" Me dijo papa sosteniendo mi mano con firmeza, podia sentir un poco de su cariño incluso en un saludo tan frio como aquel "Estos dias tu madre me hizo pensar mucho y creo que debo permitirme abrir mi mente para comprenderte mejor pero, Kurt, si te digo que dejes de ser..." Hizo una pausa para arrugar la nariz, no le gustaba siquiera pronunciar la palabra pero espere a que continuara mientras me dejaba llevar hacia la inmensa sala. Me sente en el sillon frente a la chimenea, extrañamente todo parecia ser mejor que en la casa de los Anderson pero no me sentia tan comodo ni recibia tanta calidez aqui.

"Si te digo que dejes de ser gay es porque se que eso te va a hacer sufrir, hijo, y tu sufrimiento es tambien el mio" Acabo al fin, exahusto.

"Lo que mas me provoca sufrimiento es que no me aceptes tu, papa" Respondi apretando los puños y desviando la vista del fuego de la chimenea para enfocarme en sus ojos tan azules como los mios "No voy a dejar de ser lo que soy por lo que digan los demas, lo unico que podra hacerme querer cambiar mi forma de ser es lo que tu y mama piensen de mi. Ustedes son las unicas voces que temo escuchar criticandome por elegir lo que me hace feliz y la unica razon por la que dejare todo esto, padre, estuve pensandolo y si me pides que elija entre ser quien soy o tener tu aceptacion..." Suspire, ya habia estado reflexionando al respecto durante todo el viaje "Elegire ser amado por ti y olvidar quien soy".

"Entonces olvidalo, Kurt, porque por mas que te amo con todo mi corazon se que jamas podre adaptarme al hecho de verte con otro hombre" Concluyo papa poniendose de pie y las lagrimas brotaron de mis mejillas, por un momento crei que podria aceptarme pero estaba equivocado. Me incorpore del sillon y sali corriendo a mi habitacion dejando escapar mis sollozos, vi que mi madre iba a seguirme pero se detuvo al recibir la mirada reprobatoria de papa y luego de pensarlo se mantuvo firme a su lado. Ella pensaba igual a el, jamas podria aceptarme tampoco. Desde aquella discusion habia estado llorando sin parar con el rostro escondido tras la almohada de mi elegante cama con dosel, refugiado en una habitacion digna de un noble pero con el corazon hecho pedazos, no me sentia a gusto alli. Llamaron a la puerta y levante la vista para que mis ojos enrojecidos dieran con los de mi hermano: "Das asco, princesita, me gustaria fotografiar el estado en el que te encuentras para reirme cuando te vayas pero creo que mas bien vomitaria asi que solo voy a mirarte un segundo y borrar rapidamente la imagen de mi mente".

"Vete Cooper, no estoy de humor" Alcance a decir con la voz hecha un hilo pero no me hizo caso y luego de suspirar vino a sentarse a mi lado estirando la mano como si quisiera ponerla en mi hombro pero retirandola antes de lograrlo, rodando los ojos. "Mira, me cuesta decir esto asi que escucha bien y no vayas a pedirme que lo repita, Hummel. Yo... estoy de tu lado". Lo observe confundido, no habia entendido bien.

"Kurt, se que durante toda la vida no hicimos mas que discutir y que tus llantitos de cachorro me provocan indigestion pero esta bien que quieras ser lo que se te antoje, tengo que admitir que eres una buena persona que nunca le hizo daño a nadie y si alguien se merece ir luciendo vestidos de princesa y besando sapos con moñas multicolores, ese eres tu". No podia estar seguro de hasta que punto estaba elogiandome y hasta que otro solo me insultaba pero reconocia aquella mirada, mi hermano estaba haciendo el mejor intento por subierme el animo por primera vez en mi vida y sus mejillas se sonrojaban producto de lo avergonzado que se sentia mostrandose compasivo conmigo. No quise detenerlo, me gustaba escucharlo dandome apoyo por mas ridiculeses que soltara en el proceso: "Cuando te encontre en ese basurero que hacian llamar taller me di cuenta de inmediato que sentias algo por esa masa de gel andante y tarde en reconocerlo pero finalmente me di cuenta que era el hermano menor del inutil que anda con Rach, mi ex". Acaso Cooper habia salido con todas las jovenes del continente? No podia creer que hubiera estado con la chica que aquella misma noche iba a casarse con Finn, el hermano de Blaine.

"Esa creida fue un sacrificio humano, bendito sea el martir que tenga que aguantarla hasta el fin de sus dias" Continuo encogiendose de hombros y tendiendome una tarjeta "Por supuesto que fui invitado pero jamas aceptaria ir y arriesgarme a oir esa voz chillona de nuevo, me alegra de poder pasarte este problema a ti, hermanito". Sostuve la invitacion en mis manos sin comprender y Cooper suspiro de nuevo despeinando sus cabellos como si le sacara de quicio mi confusion: "Hay que explicartelo todo, genio?! Te estoy regalando mi invitacion para que vayas a hablar con , tanto para decirle que se olvide de ti como para mudarte con el y no poner otro pie en este maldito lugar, debes ir y decirle que de cualquier forma lo quieres! Es de cobardes escapar un dia sin decir nada y quedarte llorando en tu cama, quizas a papa le averguence tener un gay como hijo pero yo prefiero uno de esos como hermano antes que a un cobarde asi que vistete con esa ropa afeminada que usas y ve al garage en cinco minutos que voy a estar esperandote para llevarte, entiendes?" Asenti y Cooper mas que rapido desaparecio de mi vista atravesando la puerta de mi habitacion. Necesite unos minutos para dirigir la informacion y traducir los insultos de mi hermano en palabras coherentes; me habia dicho, en su idioma, que me aceptaba y que queria ayudarme con Blaine. Sonrei, sabia bien lo que debia hacer. Tome mis cosas y baje a reunirme con el en el garage, subi a su lado en el asiento delantero y partimos sin avisarle a nuestro padres.

"Que vas a decirle cuando lo veas?" Pregunto y no tuve que pensarlo para responder.

"Que lo amo pero que la familia es primero y que aunque me encantaria estar a su lado, quiero que las cosas vayan bien en casa y ser para mi padre el hijo que siempre deseo. Se que con el tiempo voy a poder hacer que papa cambie de idea y me acepte como soy asi que, si Blaine esta dispuesto a esperar hasta entonces, le prometere regresar a su lado porque estoy seguro que no podre amar a otro hombre como lo amo a el".

El auto se detuvo y Cooper me explico que tenia unos asuntos que arreglar asi que volveria a recogerme en dos horas, cuando me voltee senti su voz a mis espaldas deseandome suerte: "Dale un beso a esa maraña de gel que no pueda olvidar en años y asegurate que la marca dure hasta que regreses a su lado, estoy seguro que no tendra que ser por mucho de todas formas" Sonrio y acelero hacia la carretera.

Entre a la Iglecia y me sente en la ultima fila justo cuando el piano comenzaba a sonar y Finn entraba con su sonrisa nerviosa saludando a sus invitados, era la primera vez que lo veia pero supe que su corazon era tan generoso y su trato tan encantador como el de su hermano menor. Seguido de el vino la novia, con un vestido impecable blanco y rosas en su ramo, llorando y saludando emocionada. Cuando la gente enfoco su atencion en los votos, aproveche para moverme por el largo pasillo hasta la primer fila en donde me encontre con Burt que, sorprendido primero pero contento despues, me señalo un rincon apartado. Camine hacia alli, me habia guiado hacia los baños y de uno de ellos salia Blaine con el rostro humedo y la mirada apagada. "Estoy buscando a un chico bajito que prometio nunca dejarme ir, sabes donde podria estar?"

Me salto encima estampando sus labios contra los mios y besandome con una mezcla de lagrimas y sorpresa, en cuanto se separo de mi cuerpo alzo la ceja fingiendo estar ofendido: "Bajito? No se a que chico te refieres". Nos tomamos de las manos mientras los novios intercambiaban los anillos y nos sentamos en el banco junto a sus padres, mi mente tan segura de abandonarlo comenzaba a ser sacudida por mi corazon que latia ferozmente como asegurandole que no volveria a soltar aquella mano de ninguna manera. Empece a dudar de abandonarlo, quizas podriamos ir juntos y hablar con mi padre, quizas habria otra forma de solucionar todo aquello sin tener que tomar caminos separados.

"Blaine" Susurre en su oido haciendo uso de lo que quedaba de mi cordura "Lo que sea que hayamos empezado juntos... terminemos".


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dia 7_**_

El sol estaba saliendo y los pensamientos de Blaine giraban demasiado rapido dentro de su mente haciendole hundirse entre ellos, ya habia perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de copas que habia tomado y su visibilidad se volvia compleja. Por mas mareado que estuviera podia recordar perfectamente las palabras de Kurt susurrandole al oido: "Sabes que te quiero pero no podre vivir feliz a tu lado si para ello debo huir continuamente de mi familia, no voy a volver al pueblo hasta haber solucionado las cosas en casa primero y no quiero pedirte egoistamente que esperes por mi asi que tome esta desision, Blaine, terminamos. Lamento haberme ido antes sin avisar, ya no quiero escapar y ahora estas enterado de mi eleccion. Adios". El morocho lo habia visto ponerse de pie y salir corriendo a la entrada donde un auto elegante lo estaba esperando, entrar por la puerta trasera y marcharse dejandole el corazon destrozado a su paso. No supo en que momento de la fiesta habia empezado a tomar pero para ese entonces ya se encontraba completamente borracho, caminando torpemente llego hasta donde su hermano y le toco el hombro:

"Friin, li-lleviame h-hashta Ku-Kurnmt" Exclamo seriamente y su hermano no le entendio por completo pero de inmediato noto la inestabilidad emocional del menor, el enrojecimiento de sus ojos, las ojeras, el tono de su voz hecha pedazos por el llanto. Finn no tenia idea de lo que ocurria pero al verlo de esa forma y con el amor que le tenia seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarlo, y asi lo hizo. Cuando logro entender las palabras entrecortadas de Blaine suspiro sabiendo que si se largaba de su propia boda seria aniquilado luego por Rachel, pero los hermanos estan siempre y fuera cual fuera el problema de Blaine que tan mal le estaba haciendo, sabia que debia estar ahi apoyandolo.

"Dices que este chico se llama Kurt Hummel, no?" Blaine asintio con demasiado impetu y Finn recordo aquel apellido arrugando la nariz, Hummel era el ricachon arrogante que habia jugado con su mujer hasta aburrirse. Fue gracias a el que la conocio, encontrandosela llorando por su culpa en los pasillos vacios del instituto. Cooper Hummel. Sabia perfectamente donde vivia, llegarian a su inmensa casa en unos quince minutos conduciendo rapido y podria, con suerte, volver antes de que los invitados notaran su ausencia. Tomo las llaves del auto de Burt, escondidas en su saco en la roperia, y arrastro a su hermano hacia el exterior de la fiesta introduciendolo en el coche a la fuerza.

"Blaine, hermano, no se que tanta urgencia tienes por hablar con ese chico pero no creo que tu condicion actual sea la mas oportuna" Intento hacerle entender y se sorprendio de la madurez con la que estaba hablando; usualmente el pequeño era el sensato, la voz de la razon, y el era el divertido e impulsivo que hacia locuras y a veces lo hacia materse en problemas. Era la primera vez que veia a su hermano menor de aquella forma e instintivamente se habia vuelto mas calmado para persuadirlo antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo. "Que vas a decirle cuando lo veas?" Blaine sonrio y solto carcajadas lastimeras que partian el corazon de Finn, le vio derramar lagrimas mientras su risa hacia eco contra las paredes del auto. "No voy a decirle nada a el" Concluyo cuando el viaje hubo acabado.

Bajo tropezando y se encamino a la mansion lujosa sin percatarse del jardin maravilloso que lo rodeaba ni las rosas que decoraban la entrada, solo toco la puerta con los puños y espero a que un hombre de la edad de su padre le abriera con el ceño fruncido y, antes de que este le dirigiera la palabra, ya estaba entrando a la casa sin ser invitado y elevando la voz: "Miire, esttoy a-aca porquiee suu h-hijo mee roibo!"

"Disculpe, debe estar equivocado, por favor salga de mi casa antes de que llame a la policia" Contesto el hombre friamente.

"Mee robio el c-corazon! Kurnmt, devuel-lvemelo!" Las lagrimas salian sin ser llamadas y el alcohol nublaba su vista, el morocho solo podia arrodillarse para rogarle a aquel hombre que le dejara estar con Kurt, que le permitiera ser feliz a su lado. No podia expresar sus sentimientos de aquella forma pero tampoco se habia detenido a pensar en eso porque la necesidad de venir alli habia sido demasiado grande para reflexionar al respecto. Arrodillado en el suelo y con su mirada suplicante sintio como su estomago se revolvia pero no quiso darle importancia: "Señor Hummiel, suu h-hijo ess un ser maravillilisoso. El su-sfrio mucho por no sier acceptado porr u-usted y a-aunque no puedia enten-der su formia de sier y penssar se que puedde enten-der lo que el ammor es porque usted lo amma. Lo amma, señor Hummiel? Le prometo..." Blaine tosio un par de veces y levanto la vista para que sus ojos dieran con los del hombre. Este, que estaba saliendo a llamar a la policia en aquel mismo instante, se detuvo al ver la intensidad con la que aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban. En ellos se reflejaba un amor puro, profundo, y millones de palabras silenciosas que el chico no hubiera podido explicar de otra forma. Esos ojos tenian escritos el nombre de su hijo, Kurt Hummel, y la adoracion que sentian por el. El señor Hummel no llamo a la policia, se detuvo a temrinar de escuchar la ultima frase del muchacho antes de que este cayera inconciente en su alfombra: "Lie prrometo, seiñor, que attesorare y protegiere a su h-hijo prque yo... lo amo con todda mi alma".

El señor Hummel observo aquella graciosa figura dormida en su alfombra oscura; su traje de fiesta desarreglado, la moña blanca caida a un lado, los rulos alborotados y los labios carnosos exhalando un insufrible aliento a alcohol. Pero en aquel rostro sudado reposaba una sonrisa de complaciencia, como si aquel chico desesperado hubiera cumplido el objetivo que lo habia traido alli. La madre de Kurt aparecio en la sala en aquel mismo momento y ahogo un grito al ver dicha escena en su sala.

"Tranquila, querida, es un conocido mio que vino a visitarme luego de una fiesta. Hijo de un importante inversor de mi empresa. Dile a la criada que lo lleve a la habitacion de huespedes y me avise en cuanto despierte, tenemos un delicado negocio del que hablar cuando se halle en condiciones". Y dicho esto el hombre fue a ver a su hijo que, desde hacia horas, se encontraba llorando sin explicacion sobre su cama con un traje de fiesta puesto y los cabellos despeinados.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Dia 8__**

Cuando me desperte, lo primero que vi fue el cuerpo de mi hermano hecho bola a mis pies como un perro fiel. Se habia quedado toda la noche escuchando mi llanto, sentado a los pies de mi cama y haciendo como si escribiera en su celular cuando en realidad solo podia sentirse mal por mi y demostrarme de alguna manera que estaba de mi lado. Sonrei pero de inmediato regresaron a mi mente las imagenes del dia anterior y volvi a sentir una puntada en el pecho, no imagine que mi amor por Blaine habia crecido tanto y que ahora cortarlo de raiz doliera como si estuviera cortando una parte de mi cuerpo. No quise levantarme asi que espere a que Cooper se despertara, intentando contener las lagrimas que regresaban a medida que el dolor de mi pecho aumentaba con la ausencia del morocho, y en cuanto abrio los ojos le pregunte que tarea habia ido a hacer esas dos horas mientras yo... terminaba con mi novio.

"Que te importa?" Solto molesto, frotandose los ojos, era la respuesta que me esperaba pero al verme destrozado parecio cambiar de parecer: "Fui a hablar con Rachel, a preguntarle un poco mas sobre los Anderson. Queria informarme, solo eso". Me invadio la necesidad de abrazar a mi hermano y lo hice, habia ido a hablar con la chiquilla que tanto le irritaba para saber mas sobre Blaine y su familia, para asegurarse de que estaba en buenas manos. Misteriosamente no se aparto de mi abrazo sino que revoloteo mi cabello con ternura hasta que yo mismo me aparte para agradecerle.

"Y cuando estuve seguro que me caian bien decidi ayudarte a escapar de aqui, patetica version semi-masculina de rapunzel, y llevarte a su casa de nuevo mientras yo mismo me encargo de convencer a nuestros padres para que puedan estar juntos". Alce la ceja y negue suavemente con la cabeza, no podia volver ahora que habiamos terminado. Cooper no pensaba rendirse: "Si te quedas aqui nuestros padres van a hacerte la vida imposible, Kurt, ellos tienen pensado para ti lo mismo que tenian para mi; sacarte de Dalton y llevarte a estudiar leyes a un colegio de coquetos de frente arrugada para que termines con los ojos tristes, la vida gris y un traje del mismo color al igual que papa. Quizas puedas dejar que elijan tu sexualidad, aunque no estoy de acuerdo, pero no te parece suficiente como para ademas elegir tambien lo que haras el resto de tu vida?. No te digo que vayas a vivir con Blaine para siempre, quedate en su casa una semana. Dame una semana para convencer a papa para que te deje hacer tu vida en paz y si yo, con todas mis estrategias y cerebro prodigioso, no lo logro... entonces puedes volver a llorar resignado y dejarte hacer lo que se les antoje". La mirada intensa de Cooper me sorprendia, era una promesa, un desafio, una batalla en la que no iba a permitirse perder. Estaba luchando por mi libertad. Las lagrimas empujaban para salir de nuevo pero las contuve, ese era el gesto mas hermoso que habia tenido mi hermano en toda mi vida. Le pregunte a que se debia y sonrojado me explico que, de cierta forma, se sentia culpable por haberme tratado tan mal pero que asi era su forma de ser y, aunque me pareciera raro, el siempre habia tenido algo de envidia por mi. La forma en que nuestros padres lo veian como el chico problema mientras que su adorado pequeño brillaba en la gloriacon notas excelentes y un comportamiento intachable, Cooper reaccionaba con agresividad pero en el fondo tambien sentia cierta admiracion por el menor.

"La razon por la que te ayudo es porque es la primera vez que te veo asi, tan debil y derrotado, porque no mereces que le hagan la vida imposible a alguien tan bueno y que ha dado tanto por ellos" Tomo aire para acabar y supe que habia llegado a su limite, ya no podia seguir diciendo cosas tiernas por tanto tiempo: "Ahora cambiate de una vez, inutil, y deja que te lleve al taller antes de que se me acabe la paciencia!".

Hice mi bolso rapidamente; sabia que podia volver a la casa de los Anderson y ellos siempre me aceptarian con una sonrisa, planeaba disfrutar aquellos dias muy cerca de Blaine incluso aunque ya no estuvieramos saliendo juntos. Solo como amigos, asi seria. Mi corazon latio aceleradamente y fulmine mi pecho con la mirada, no sabia hasta cuanto podria aguantar ese "solo amigos" siendo que mi corazon ya comenzaba a acelerarse solo con saber que volveria a su lado. Baje las escaleras y senti un aroma increible, familiar, tibio, pero no me detuve y segui avanzando. En la entrada encontre una hermosa moña blanca que llamo mi atencion, la tome entre mis manos pero Cooper ya estaba gritandome asi que me apure a llevarla conmigo hacia el auto. En cuanto cerre la puerta de entrada tras de mi, Blaine pasaba por la sala sintiendo que tenia que haber pasado por alli antes: "Siento el aroma de Kurt, su sabor fresco como si recien hubiera pasado por aqui". Se dijo en voz baja y se volteo para dar con el señor Hummel que lo esperaba en el sillon.

"Bienvenido, joven" Saludo el hombre sonriendo para si "Ayer llego diciendo que queria hablar sobre mi hijo pero se desmayo imediatamente y no tuve mas opcion que mandarlo a la habitacion de invitados, esperando a que se recuperara para poder tener esta charla. Se encuentra bien ahora?".

Blaine lo comprendio de inmediato; por mas de que la noche anterior habia bebido mas de la cuenta y dormido en esa mansion practicamente todo el dia, conservaba su memoria a la perfeccion y recordaba lo ridiculamente infantil que se habia comportado al llegar. Le habia hablado estando borracho al padre de Kurt pero este lo habia dejado pasar y se hacia el desentendido, le estaba regalando una segunda oportunidad. No podia desperdiciarla, debia convencerlo y quizas asi por fin podria estar con el castaño de nuevo!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dia 9_**_

Cuando por fin llegue al taller, Cooper se bajo a acompañarme. Intantaneamente comprendi que aun no estaba preparado para ver a Blaine de nuevo porque todo el dolor de haber terminado nuestra relación brotaría de nuevo en mi pecho y no tendría mas opción que abrazarlo y decirle que había estado equivocado. Agradeci que no estuviera, fue Burt quien nos explico que no sabia nada de su hijo desde que la boda había terminado:

"Me preocupa, estaba demasiado borracho y cuando le quite la vista por un momento desaparecio sin previo aviso, tampoco contestaba mis llamadas. Iba a buscarlo o llamar a la policía pero Finn me detuvo, creo que el sabe donde se encuentra pero no quiso decírmelo y no lo presione porque confio en ellos, lo que sea que haya decidido hacer Blaine, lo apoyo".

Burt y Carole nos habian recibido cariñosamente a ambos aunque supieran que Cooper había hecho llorar a la actual esposa de su hijo mayor y que yo había hecho llorar a su pequeño, no permitieron que esto afectara su trato. Quizas temia volver a aquella casa por miedo a que ya no me quisieran como parte de su familia, tenia miedo de que Burt ya no me quisiera como antes por haber dejado a su hijo pero, al contrario, se comporto igual de amable y aun mas protector preguntandome si yo también estaba sufriendo tanto y aconsejándome que de todas formas le diera un tiempo a mi corazón y a mi mente para organizarse. Cuando entro la noche, Cooper se despidió asegurando que nuestro padre debía estar preocupado y que el se encargaría de volver y explicarle donde me encontraba:

"Aprovechare esta semana, Kurt, y te prometo que vendre a buscarte el sábado que viene trayendo las mejores noticias. No descansare hasta cambiar esa mente ridiculamente prejuiciosa de nuestro padre, para la próxima vez que me veas vas a tener que haber encontrado a esa mala imitación de Travolta porque te aseguro que van a poder volver juntos y ser aceptados sin problemas. Ya sabes que cuando quiero algo, lo consigo". Me revoloteo el cabello haciéndome soltar un gruñido, ya estaba cansado de que todos me trataran como un cachorro mimado, sin embargo le sonreí agradecido y me despedi con la mano mientras lo veía alejarse por la carretera vacia. Burt apoyo su mano en mi hombro y nos quedamos en silencio mirando el horizonte, en el patio frontal al taller. No supe en que momento las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, el hombre me observo con pena pero no emitio palabra. Todo aquel lugar tenia aroma a hogar, desbordaba calidez, afecto. Ese cielo del color de la miel y azúcar quemada, tostadas calientes sobre la mesa y manteles a cuadros. Pero especialmente, aquel era el lugar de Blaine y parecía que su sombra estaba allí incluso en su ausencia. Sentia sus carcajadas recorriendo el patio vacio, sus pisadas a mi alrededor, su bicicleta tirada en medio del camino, la pelota con la que jugaba futbol de niño, las fotos enmarcadas y los instrumentos de mecánica con los que me había enseñado a reparar autos. Su guitarra apoyada contra la puerta de su cuarto, aquel tesoro que solia usar en las tardes de lluvia para tocarle una canción a su madre mientras la familia se sentaba alrededor del fuego a acompañarle con palmas. Todo me recordaba a el y fue en ese mismo momento que me di cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, hasta entonces creía que aquel era el lugar al que yo pertenecia realmente pero no, yo pertenecia a Blaine. Lo sabia porque ahora que el no estaba ahí ya no me sentia parte de ese lugar, ahora que no estaba ya las cosas no se veian igual; el cielo no era tan bello ni las tostadas tan ricas, no había música en las tardes de lluvia frente la chimenea ni recorridas en bicicleta. No se escuchaba su risa. Todo parecía haber perdido el sentido:

"No pertenezco a este lugar, pertenezco a Blaine, y mientras el no este aquí yo no estare en mi hogar porque, ahora lo comprendo, el es mi hogar". Para ese entonces ya había soltado el llanto y Burt me había rodeado con sus brazos acariciando suavemente mi espalda, escondi mi cabeza en sus hombros y segui llorando hasta que mis ojos se secaran por completo. Lo echaba mucho de menos, lo necesitaba. La noche había llegado ya y era hora de que Burt y Carole se acostaran, no queria seguir molestándolos asi que ignore sus ofrecimientos de quedarse despiertos cuidándome y me dirigi a mi habitación, a la habitación que había compartido con Blaine. Me acosté en la cama de debajo de la litera y forcé mi ojos a cerrarse sabiendo que no podría dormir. Luego de unos minutos me puse de pie y subi a la cama de arriba; la observe y mordí mis labios, tenia su aroma impregnado en las sabanas y se veía demasiado espaciosa, demasiado vacia. No podía seguir aguantándolo, cada bocanada de aire me provocaba mas dolor que la anterior, cada cosa en ese lugar me lastimaba mas a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuanto me hacia falta.

Me puse de pie y busque una de las camisas de su armario, luego sali de la casa tomando prestada su bicicleta y pedalee por la carretera oscura varios minutos hasta detenerme a los pies de uno de los arboles del bosque. Sonrei complacido, me baje de la bicicleta y trepe torpemente por entre las ramas hasta llegar a la casita de madera donde finalmente me deje caer. Blaine se había sentido solo cuando su madre lo había abandonado y se iba allí cada vez que no podía contener el sufrimiento de no tenerla consigo, ahora yo entendia ese sufrimiento porque mi corazón no soportaba pasar otro segundo sin el a mi lado. Agradecia que ese pequeño espacio pudiera darme la fuerza que alguna vez le había dado a el y, arropándome con su camisa, dormi sintiendo su aroma e imaginando que el estaba a mi lado rodeándome con sus brazos. Ahora sabia con certeza que la próxima vez que lo viera, con o sin la aprobación de mi familia, iba a decirle lo que en verdad sentia por el y pedirle que volviéramos a estar juntos incluso si esto significaba no ser aceptado por mi padre. Despues de todo, Blaine era mi hogar, mi familia, tanto como lo eran mis padres y su amor era igual de indispensable en mi vida. No podía elegir entre ambos pero si tenia que hacerlo iba a quedarme con Blaine.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dia 10_**_

Blaine se sentia incomodo al principio pero no tardo en acostumbrarse a la casa de los señores Hummel, había sido acogido mejor de lo que esperaba y ya era el segundo dia que se encontraba allí, la segunda noche que dormia bajo su elegante techo. La tarde anterior recibieron una llamada de Cooper que viajaba hacia allí pero que había tenido que quedarse en un hotel a mitad de camino porque su auto se había estropeado por lo que llegaría seguramente la mañana siguiente, los Hummel se preocuparon porque no le tenian mucha confianza al chico pero acabaron serenándose para disfrutar la cena conmigo, su invitado. La señora estaba convencida de que yo era hijo de un importante inversor del señor y, además, amigo de Kurt por lo que su trato era de lo mas considerado. Sus ojos eran igual de azules y hermosos que los del castaño, la paz y la sonrisa seguramente había sido heredada de su madre también. Lo único que tenia en común con su padre era su cabello, sarcasmo y buen gusto, no podía haber dos personalidades mas opuestas teniendo en cuenta sus demás características. El señor era frio y poco expresivo, casi no hablaba y cuando lo hacia era generalmente para quejarse, sin embargo se había comportado ms agradable con Blaine de lo que había sido con cualquier otro invitado que hubieran tenido y esto sorprendia a su mujer.

Lo primero que había hecho Blaine al despertarse fue salir furtivamente de su habiatacion y dirigirse a la de Kurt, incluso sabiendo que el no estaba allí (los Hummel le habian contado en la cena que, por la llamada de Cooper, imaginaban que Kurt había vuelto a huir y que seguramente se encontraba en la casa de Wesley). Un atisbo de celos rondo por su mente al recordar aquello, nada le enfurecia mas que pensar en Kurt durmiendo en casa de otro chico tan unido a el como su mejor amigo, cenando juntos y riendo, siendo consolado por el otro mientras le contaba las penas de su vida. El morocho apretó sus puños y suspiro para quitarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza, se sento en la cama de Kurt y le dio un vistazo a la habitación vacia. Era todo perfecto, impecable; un escritorio ordenado junto a una inmensa biblioteca, una estantería con CDs sobre la mesa de luz que lucia una lámpara roja en combinación con las cortinas y un tocador repleto de cremas y perfumes con toques en bordo y dorado al lado del armario rojo. Blaine lo abrió para encontrarse con el dulce aroma de Kurt impregnado en la exagerada cantidad de prendas ordenadas por color que tenia colgadas en perchas, todo magníficamente ordenado y reluciente. Tomo una de ellas y absorbió el olor cerrando los ojos para concentrarse justo en el momento en que el señor Hummel abria la puerta del cuarto cuidadosamente para encontrárselo en aquella ridícula situación, oliendo la ropa de su hijo. Blaine no reparo en su presencia, el hombre tan solo sonrio bajando la cabeza y salio antes de ser descubierto.

Cuando los Hummel lo llamaron para desayunar, Blaine bajo las escaleras de buen humor y les deseo un buen dia con una de sus alegres sonrisas, que los señores fueran mas bien frios y elegantes no significaba que el tuviera que dejar de comportarse tan extrovertido como de costumbre. Esto agradaba a la señora que, luego de acabar, permitio que el chico ayudara a los criados a recoger la mesa y limpiar los platos. No parecía hijo de una importante figura, era espontaneo, alegre y vivaz y esto sorprendia y agradaba a la mujer que de inmediato le tomo cariño.

"Además de su belleza, las rosas tienen muchas virtudes medicinales y sirven para hacer dulces, mermeladas y, en muchos lugares, también se usan para aromatizar las comidas". Explico el chico mientras ayudaba a los criados en el jardín, dándole forma a los arbustos y cosechando vegetales del invernadero del patio trasero de los Hummel. La señora lo veía desde la ventana, llena de curiosidad, preguntándose cuando podría conocer mas a aquel misterioso muchacho. Quienes trabajaban en la mansión lo adoraban y perseguían por todas la habitaciones, las mucamas y jardineros le pedían consejos mientras que las cocineras lo llamaban para que probara los platos nuevos y comentara al respecto. El, siempre con sus sonrisas y encanto, les brindaba igual de cordialidad que a los señores y opinaba con su frescura respecto a cada tema ya que el campo le había hecho tener conocimientos generales desde plantaciones y mecanica hasta tareas domesticas y carpinteria. El señor Hummel tampoco había dejado de observarlo desde la ventana de su oficina, no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que había pisado su casa por primera vez. Iba a echarlo pero vio en su mirada, en la suplica de su rostro, una parte de el que había quedado enterrada en su pasado.

Esa noche Blaine fue llamado al despacho del señor Hummel y, aterrado pero con seguridad, entro cerrando la puerta tras de si y sentándose del otro lado del escritorio. El señor se volteo y lo atravesó con la mirada, era momento de hablar, ya lo había decidido: "Blaine Anderson, tus ojos me dijeron que puedo confiar en ti y vas a escuchar de mis labios un secreto que jamas he dicho en voz alta y que no sabe nadie mas que yo mismo. Es una verdad triste que he intentado esconder todos estos años, que nadie imagina y que podría arruinar todo lo que he logrado hasta el dia de hoy". El señor hizo una pausa para contemplar la mirada confundida del muchacho y enseguida retomo dejándole completamente aturdido y desorientado:

"El secreto es que yo… a mi también me gustan los hombres, soy gay".


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dia 11_**_

_****_Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando me levante, habia dormido todo el tiempo desde que habia llegado a la casa del arbol exceptuando unas pocas horas en las que estuve apenas despierto para comer. No queria despertar porque solo mientras dormia podia olvidar todos mis problemas, se sentia ciertamente relajante pero mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado y ya me pedia salir de alli aunque mi corazon aun no estuviera listo. Baje el arbol con tanta torpeza como al subir y me encontre con aquel gato en la bajada, lo oi ronronear pero no tenia fuerzas para correr asi que simplemente lo tome en brazos y comence a acariciarlo distraidamente hasta que su dueña llegara:

"Porcelana" Me llamo y levante la vista para verla venir con una bandeja en brazos. "Aleja tus afeminadas manos de mi gato y come de una vez".

Dejo la bandeja frente a mi y se sento contra el tronco del arbol haciendole un espacio al felino en su regazo y acariciandolo suavemente sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada mientras devoraba la deliciosa comida casera que, segun imaginaba, habia sido preparada por sus propias manos y, ahora me daba cuenta, era la que venia comiendo desde que habia llegado a la casita de madera la noche pasada. Sue me habia preparado el almuerzo y la cena mientras dormia y habia dejado la bandeja en la puerta, habia incluso trepado al arbol para que yo pudiera comer y recien ahora me daba cuenta porque anteriormente el cansancio y y el dolor me mantenian confundido y desinteresado por lo que ocurria a mi alrededor.

"Gracias" Dije desde el fondo de mi corazon y ella solo se encogio de hombros rodando los ojos sin darle importancia.

"Sabes, porcelana, encontre a B de la misma forma. Estaba paseando por el bosque una noche cuando senti un sollozo apenas audible y al acercarme a esa casucha desbaratada supe que tenia que hacer algo para ayudar, sentia que no podia quedarme ahi sin hacer nada y..."

"Con B te refieres a...?"

"Blaine es lo unico que tienes en tu cerebro de princesa? No, me refiero a este angelito que ves aqui, mi querida Becky" Susurro dirigiendo la voz mas dulce que alguna vez se pudo escuchar proviniente de sus labios, al tiempo que llevaba la gata hacia su rostro y plantaba un beso en su frente mientras la pequeña ronroneaba cariñosamente. "Aunque, ahora que recuerdo, tambien conoci al chico gel de la misma manera. Acaso es alguna extraña caracteristica de los de su especie ir escondiendose a llorar a la cima de los arboles? Recuerdo que tambien tuve que alimentar al morocho para que no muriera de hambre alli arriba, un par de semanas luego de la muerte de su madre y otras tantas luego de que su hermano se fue. Deberian dejar ese fetiche de lado, tienen idea del dinero que gaso alimentandolos? Mas comida para gays, menos para Becky" Siguio quejandose pero ya no escuchaba sus insultos, me habia hecho volver a pensar en Blaine y en la falta que me hacia; en lo divertido que seria poder estar ambos alli juntos con Sue, conociendo mas del lado bondadoso que guardaba cuidadosamente y que solo dejaba salir en cuanto veia que alguien realmente necesitaba ayuda.

La mujer me invito a su casa de repente, cuando hube terminado de desayunar a eso de las siete de la mañana, y aunque me parecio raro no tenia nada mejor que hacer y acepte ya que quizas esto me haria dejar de pensar en Blaine. Tenia que concentrarme en cualquier cosa mientras Cooper cumplia lo prometido y convencia a papa, habia decidido confiar en el porque si no podia lograr su aprobacion sabia que yo menos que menos podria. Cooper siempre habia sido el consentido, el niño malo al que se le perdona todo y al que se le da lo que quiera, a veces tenia un poco de envidia de la forma en que el siempre lograba lo que se propusiera sin pensar en los riesgos mientras yo me preocupaba siempre de no hacer enojar a nuestros padres y obedecer todo cuanto ellos nos ordenaban. Recibi una palmada en la espalda que me hizo despertar de mis ensoñaciones, era Sue: "Mira, estoy dispuesta a subirte el animo pero quita esa cara de condenado de mi vista o marchitaras las plantas de mi jardin" Sonrei debilmente y ella correspondio la sonrisa, un poco ladeada, sorprendiendome con una caja de fotografias y papeles.

"Si le dices a alguien sobre esto voy a colgar tu cadaver en el arbol para que Becky devore tu carne podrida". Asenti asustado pero de inmediato se me ilumino el semblante al reconocer docenas de fotos viejas de Blaine y su familia, algunas en donde aparecia jugando con su hermano en el jardin y otras tantas de cuando era un bebe en su cuna. Me mordi los labios para contener la ternura que se desbordaba de mi al ver la sonrisa de ese hermoso bebe de pequeños rulos oscuros y luceros verde oscuro ¿Por que la señora Sylvester tenia esas fotos en su casa? Una unica foto contesto mis preguntas; alli se podia ver a Sue en el medio de dos mujeres sonrientes rodeando a Finn y sosteniendo en brazos al pequeño Blaine:

"La de la derecha es mi hermana Jean Sylvester, la de la izquierda es nuestra prima y mejor amiga, Elizabeth Anderson Sylvester". Contuve la respiracion, no podia creerlo: Sue y su hermana eran parientes de Blaine! En la foto se las veia a todas muy felices, no entendia que habia pasado entre ellas para que se hubieran distanciado tanto hasta el punto de que el morocho no tenia idea de que eran familia, lo sabria su hermano? Lo sabria siquiera su padre o Carole? Se lo pregunte y ella solo accedio a contarme luego de asegurarse que no iba a decir palabra.

"Todos molestaban a mi hermana por ser diferente, incluso nuestra familia decidio hacerla a un lado. Cuando fue adolescente mis padres decidieron mandarla a un lugar especial en la ciudad para que la cuidaran, un lugar lo suficientemente lejano del pueblo como para que los vecinos no se enteraran de la desdicha que significaba Jean para ellos. Me opuse y finalmente me escape de casa y segui a mi hermana hasta la ciudad donde vivimos juntas en una especie de refugio hasta que fuimos lo suficientemente adultas como para regresar a nuestro pueblo natal cuando nuestros padres hubieron muerto. Fue entonces que adopte mi personalidad fuerte, era para defender a mi hermana de la gente que no la entendia. Vivimos en nuestra casa de la infancia hasta que ella... se fue, un par de años antes que nuestra prima. Habiamos sido muy unidas a Elizabeth en nuestra infancia y jugabamos juntas, de hecho, ella era una de las unicas personas que aceptaba la diferencia de Jean. Cuando mi hermana murio todo perdio luz en mi vida y me aleje de mi prima y de todo el resto del mundo, me desconecte de la gente y solo me mantuve aqui abrazando los recuerdos de mi hermana y llorando su ausencia".

"Pero luego Elizabeth murio tambien ¿No se arrepintio entonces de haberse mantenido recluida en su casa en vez de salir con su prima de vez en cuando?" Pregunte y ella asintio lentamente mientras ambos comenzabamos a guardar las fotografias de nuevo en la caja.

"Eso fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos, no podia pasar mi vida lamentandome. Encontre a Becky y, aunque jamas sustituyo a Jean y Eli en mi corazon, logro hacer soportables las heridas y llevarle a la gente que estaba en mi misma situacion, mi legado. Por eso, porcelana, es que te traje aqui hoy: Estas destruido porque Blaine no esta contigo ahora, y que? Si te concentras en ese dolor y te escondes por siempre, como yo me escondi ante el dolor de perder a Jean, perderas tu camino y la vida seguira girando. Quizas puedas perder cosas aun mas importantes por haber estado escondiendote del sufrimiento y refugiandote en una inutil casa del arbol en ruinas, asi como yo perdi varios años de compartir con mi prima y, sabes que? Ella ya no esta aqui. No puedo regresar esos años atras asi que recuperate pronto y ve a disfrutar las cosas sin miedo al dolor, no dejes que el tiempo pase y pierdas de pasar con quienes amas. Blaine ya volvera, deja de pensar en lo que tus padres opinen al respecto y haz lo que tu corazon te ordene, al final del dia eso sera lo unico de lo que no te arrepentiras". Me incorpore y abrace a la señora Sylvester con fuerza, apoyando mi rostro en sus hombros y haciendo molestar al gato que dormia en su regazo.

"Hey, molestas a Becky, homo, correte de una vez y deja de lloriquear como nena. Ahora elije alguna foto del otro patetico chico gel y guardala, si llega a descubrirla dile que se la robaste del album de Burt, ademas, recuerda lo que le hare a tu cabello de algodon de azucar si me entero que abriste la boca"

"Gracias, Sue" Susurre alejandome y eligiendo una de las fotos que quedaban sobre la mesa. "Muchas gracias por todo, ahora se lo que debo hacer".


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dia 12_**_

"Soy gay" Susurro el señor Hummel cuyos ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, Blaine lo miraba atonito sin saber que hacer o decir "Te lo estoy diciendo a ti porque no tengo a nadie mas y porque algo me dijo que debía ser a ti y solo a ti, porque te vi admirando por horas las fotos encuadradas de mi hijo en las paredes y absorviendo el aroma de su ropa en su habitación, se cuanto lo amas y me veo en la obligación de explicarte por qué no puedo dejar que estén juntos. Sabes, renuncie a mi mismo cuando tenia su edad, a lo que era en realidad. Me case con la señora Hummel porque su padre era un empresario rico amigo de mi padre y la quiero pero ninguno de los dos nos amamos, somos como hermanos pero jamas sentimos ningún tipo de atracción, ambos tuvimos que dejar mucho de lado por la felicidad de los nuestros. Ella estaba enamorada de un campesino pobre y lo siguió viendo un par de veces incluso mientras salía conmigo, lo supe bien, pero lo deje pasar porque la entendia. Yo tambien me había enamorado un par de veces pero tuve que apretar los dientes y olvidar mis sentimientos porque bajo ningún concepto podía dejar que mis padres se enteraran de mi sexualidad, simplemente no podía permitirles tal deshonra de mi parte".

"¿Entonces no le permite a Kurt estar conmigo porque usted no pudo estar con quien queria?" Le solto Blaine recomponiéndose del asombro y agregando un poco frustrado: "¿Es su forma de vengarse o algo asi?". El señor negó efusivamente con la cabeza, ahora las lagrimas reprimidas salían furiosamente de sus ojos, empapando sus mejillas sonrosadas de su palida piel.

"Cuando Kurt me confeso que era homosexual sentí un profundo dolor porque sabia que la culpa era mia, había heredado aquello de mi y jamas podría perdonármelo. Oculte este secreto y sufri en silencio, sabia que Kurt no iba a dejar de ser quien era por lo que yo le ordenaba ya que estaba pasando por su situación y sabia que yo tampoco podía dejar de ser quien soy aunque lograra ocultarlo toda mi vida. Le tenia miedo a los juicios de la gente, a que mi padre me quitara de su herencia haciendo caer a mi familia en la pobreza, temia por todo pero Kurt me cambio radicalmente ¿Tienes idea de cuanto lo admiro por haberse plantado frente a mi, clavándome la vista y diciéndome que estaba orgulloso de ser quien era y que nada lo haría cambiar? ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que me imagine diciéndole aquellas mismas palabras a mi padre y, sin embargo, jamas se las dije a nadie hasta ahora? Fue una tortura negarle la libertad a mi hijo pero solo lo hacia porque tenia miedo, por el y por mi, además de que, debo admitirlo, me avergonzaba que el saliera del closet a los diesisiete y yo apenas lo confiese a su novio adolescente a los cincuenta y tres". Blaine sonrio lleno de emoción al escuchar al hombre llamándolo novio de su hijo, las palabras del señor Hummel venían por primera vez de su corazón y pronto había hecho que el morocho soltara las lagrimas acompañándolo. Blaine se levanto del asiento y fue hasta el hombre para abrazarlo afectuosamente, dejándole llorar sobre su hombro, jamas hubiera imaginado que el pobre hubiera pasado tantas desgracias en su vida y hubiera sufrido tanto en su pasado ocultando quien realmente era. Todo parecía cambiar ahora. Su frialdad y malhumor eran producto de su infelicidad, era entendible.

"Kurt es gay por mi culpa, jamas podre perdonármelo, va a sufrir eternamente por mi culpa" Repetia dejando salir toda la tristeza que había contenido en su corazón por tantos años, Blaine no sabia que decir en aquella situación asi que dejo las formalidades de lado y se permitio expresar lo que pensaba sin importar nada mas, como si le hablara a un amigo y no al padre del amor de su vida: "Mire señor, antes que nada, Kurt no heredo su orientación sexual de usted. Mis padres son heterosexuales al igual que mi hermano mayor y aquí estoy yo, enamorado perdidamente de su hijo sin haber heredado esta extraña característica de nadie. En segundo lugar, no tiene por que culparse ya que amar no es nada malo, al contrario. Sin importar si se ama a un hombre o a una mujer, el amor es algo hermoso; es reir sin razón aparente…" Comenzo diciendo al tiempo que su mente recordaba a Kurt pasándole gel por primera vez en sus despeinados rulos rebeldes al tiempo que ambos reian frente al espejo, o esas guerras de comida que Carole detenia rezongándoles por dejar siempre el almacen desordenado.

"… es estar todo el dia en silencio, rodeado de un mundo bellísimo pero sin prestarle atención para no tener que quitar la vista de sus ojos". Recordo cuando lo tenia descansando sobre sus brazos aquella noche de tormenta y no queria dormir para poder seguir observando su rostro perfecto, o aquella vez que habian hecho un picnic frente al lago y casi se atragantaba con una fresa por quedarse observando la forma en que los labios de Kurt se llenaban del liquido rojizo de la fruta que goteaba por su barbilla lentamente.

"Es llorar cuando la otra persona reprime sus lagrimas". Blaine apretó sus labios al recordar el momento en que Kurt le susurraba al oído que debían terminar, la forma en que todo su mundo se vino abajo, o la vez en que le conto la historia de su familia y ambos se abrazaron dándose fuerzas el primer dia que se habian conocido.

"Es dejar de prestarle importancia a lo que piensen los demás, señor Hummel, y darse cuenta de que todo pierde sentido cuando esa persona no esta y que ya nada importa si no puedes tenerla a tu lado. Uno no se enamora de generos sino de personas, y aunque tuviera todo el dinero del mundo, sin duda lo dejaría a un lado si eso me permitiera seguir amando libremente a su hijo. Kurt, el amor de mi vida". El hombre se aparto del abrazo, ya no lloraba sino miraba seriamente al chico cuyos ojos refulgían de la misma forma como lo había visto aquella noche en uno de los estados de ebriedad mas grandes de su vida, el mismo brillo que venia a su mirada cada vez que hablaba de Kurt.

"Por favor, permítame amar a su hijo y le prometo que lo protegeré y que no permitiré que los prejuicios de la gente le hagan daño. Señor, si desea mantener su sexualidad en secreto confie en que yo jamas hablare de nuestra charla con nadie, incluso si decide alejarme de Kurt le prometo que no abrire la boca. Sin embargo, si su hijo decidio mostrarse como es, no debería dejar que sus miedos influyeran ¿Ama a Kurt incluso sabiendo que es homosexual?" El hombre asintió con ímpetu, limpiando sus lagrimas: "Entonces, entienda que Kurt y todo aquel que de verdad lo quiere, seguirá haciéndolo aunque usted sea tambien homosexual".

El señor Hummel le pidió al chico que lo dejara solo y Blaine obedecio, sabia que necesitaba dejarlo reflexionar al respecto y no tenia problemas con darle el tiempo que requiriera aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndose de ganas de tener al castaño a su lado. Por lo menos se sentia conforme, había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir, había luchado y podía descansar tranquilo sabiando que si perdia a Kurt no iba a ser porque no lo había intentado. Un fuerte dolor oprimio su pecho al pensar aquello: "No, no lo perderé, no puedo perderlo".


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dia 13_**_

_****_Era sabado cuando Cooper logro atravesar la puerta de la gran mansion y dejarse caer en uno de los sillones de la sala, estaba profundamente decepcionado consigo mismo porque hacia cuatro dias le habia prometido a su hermano que regresaria ese mismo sabado con todos sus problemas resueltos pero, en cambio, su tiempo se habia agotado y reacien acababa de llegar a la casa de sus padres. Le habian ocurrido muchas cosas en el camino; su auto se habia roto a dos ciudades de distancia y habia tenido que bajarse, arreglarlo y pasar la noche en un hotel donde se habia encontrado a una de sus novias que lo invito a la mejor fiesta de su vida junto a todos sus viejos amigos del instituto, toda la diversion lo habia hecho olvidarse de su cometido y ahora era tarde para lamentarse. "Al final soy tan inutil como todos dicen" Acepto mentalmente y fue a voltearse en el sillon en donde se habia recostado justo cuando sintio una precencia a sus espaldas y alli lo encontro, Blaine con los ojos cerrados y la boca semi-abierta. Cooper grito desconsolado: "Vino a buscar a Kurt y... papa lo mato!". Temblando salto del asiento y comenzo a arrastrarse hasta el telefono para avisar a Kurt pero se detuvo, no podia ser cierto, tenia que estarlo imaginando.

Oyo pasos desde la cocina y rapidamente fue a esconderse a su habitacion a pensar que hacer mientras su padre ingresaba al salon con una bandeja de tostadas calientes y cafe humeante: "Blaine" Lo llamo sacudiendolo suavemente y el chico desperto de inmediato "Blaine, te traje el desayuno".

"Gracias, señor Hummel, no se hubiera molestado" Sostuvo la bandeja sobre sus piernas y se llevo una de las tostadas a la boca mientras el otro hablaba, mas tranquilo que la ultima vez: "Lamento haberte dejado solo ayer mientras iba a trabajar, ya me dijo mi esposa que te la pasaste increible ayudando a los criados y enseñandoles a todos sobre jardineria y cocina, pero de todas formas me siento mal por no haber estado acompañando a mi invitado".

"Soy yo el que debe disculparse por haberme quedado tantos dias en su casa, señor" Se adelanto pero el otro le interrumpio firmemente:

"No, fui yo quien te lo pidio y creo que sabes por que. He estado viendote de cerca, reflexionando sobre lo que hablamos la ultima vez. Llame a mi padre, el abuelo de Kurt, y le pedi que viniera a cenar mañana porque tenia un par de cosas que contarle. Ya estoy seguro, Blaine, y debo agradecerte por habermelo hecho ver con claridad: voy a contarle la verdad a mi padre, decirle quien es realmente su hijo y esperar a que me acepte tal y como yo acepto ahora al mio. Ademas, me gustaria que aprovecharamos el momento para presentarle al nuevo miembro de la familia". Sonrio y aparecio un brillo en sus semblante que nadie habia visto nunca antes a medida que su mano se trasladaba lentamente en el aire para señalar al chico, que ladeo su cabeza confundido: "Tu, muchacho, eres el nuevo miembro de esta familia y tienes que estar el domingo para poder presentarte al abuelo de Kurt. Si quieres, claro".

Blaine se quedo mudo, las palabras no salian de su boca y solo podia asentir con lo ojos llenandosele de lagrimas. Al final no pudo aguantarlo y salto sobre el hombre para abrazarlo con toda la fuerza y conmocion de su alma: "GRACIAS, SEÑOR, MUCHAS GRACIAS!". El señor Hummel reia de su reaccion, ya se la imaginaba desde que habia tomado su desicion y tenia un presentimiento de que la de su hijo seria similar. Que feliz seria al ver tan feliz a su hijo, al fin comenzaba a hacer las cosas bien.

"Ahora debes salir de aqui e ir a hablar con Kurt, dile que vuelva a casa para mañana en la noche pero no le expliques los detalles. Me gustaria poder decirle todo personalmente. Mientras tu viajas yo me quedare explicandole a mi esposa lo que tuve que haber hecho hace años atras, antes de casarnos, y estoy seguro que sera comprensiva al igual que lo fui yo cuando ella iba a reunirse con su verdadero amor en el pasado. Una vez que ella lo sepa, voy a confesarlo a mi padre y al resto de mi familia y, finalmente, podre mostrarme tal cual soy con el resto de mis conocidos. Se que debo ir paso a paso pero estoy ansioso, inmensamente feliz, nunca habia experimentado el sacarme este peso de encima y aunque estoy aterrorizado siento que vale la pena. De nuevo, Blaine, muchas gracias, mi hijo sin duda te merece. No solo yo, a quien has salvado y enseñado valiosas lecciones, lo veo asi sino todos en esta casa; los criados te adoran y mi esposa me ha hablado sobre la posibilidad de adoptarte, se que sera dificil seguir viviendo sin tu precencia asi como lo fue para todos nosotros cuando nuestro Kurt se fue".

El señor Hummel empezaba a hablar desde su corazon ya que, a medida que comenzaba a ser honesto consigo mismo, habia aprendido a ser honesto frente a los demas y mostrarse tal cual pensaba y sentia. Jamas hubiera dicho todo esto al morocho en cualquier otra situacion de su vida pero ya no temia decir lo que pensaba y, sinceramente, Blaine se habia hecho espacio en su corazon al igual que el de su mujer hasta el punto en que ambos lo sentian como a un hijo mas. Igual que Burt y Carole con Kurt, los señores Hummel atesoraban a este muchacho que habia entrado a su casa una noche y plantado su impulsiva y encantadora semilla en el fondo de sus almas para quedarse eternamente alli y florecer.

"Prometo no defraudarlo, señor" Sonrio Blaine un poco avergonzado, limpiando sus lagrimas y alejandose del abrazo "Hare muy feliz a su hijo tanto como el me hace feliz a mi y, desde el fondo de mi ser, espero que usted tambien pueda serlo porque se que se lo merece. Lo merece porque es una buena persona y porque ha estado sufriendo mucho tiempo en silencio, porque se nota el amor que tiene por Kurt incluso aunque se esfuerce en ocultarlo. Por favor, luche hasta alcanzar la felicidad que se merece". El señor Hummel revoloteo los rulos oscuros del morocho y este solto las carcajadas que acabaron contagiando tambien a el otro, finalmente salieron del salon a despedirse en el patio trasero mientras la señora Hummel entraba acompañando a la criada mientras esta comenzaba a juntar los cubiertos y la bandeja dejados sobre la mesita de la sala.

Recien entonces Cooper regresaba de su cuarto, habia estado cambiandose y preparandose para tener la charla en la que persuadiria a su padre para dejar a Kurt en paz justo cuando, al escuchar a su madre en la sala, se detuvo frente a la escalera y aguzo el oido:

"Que muchacho tan adorable! Me cuesta creer que sea hijo de un inversionista amigo de mi esposo, no tiene nada de arrogancia en su voz y su sonrisa es de lo mas adorable. Me encantaria que fuera hijo mio y se que te lo he dicho antes, Britt, pero es que desborda la alegria y vitalidad que le hace falta a esta casa desde que nuestro pequeño huyo. No, hay incluso mas vida ahora que Blaine esta aqui, no lo crees?"

"Si, mi señora, su risa le da color a estas grises paredes y su generosidad para con todos por igual es digna de alabanza. Me sorprende que sus rulos no anden revoloteando por aqui a estas horas, tiene usted idea de donde pueda encontrarse?" Pregunto la rubia buscando al chico con la mirada y casi descubriendo a Cooper en su escondite tras las escaleras.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto desde que fue a hablar en privado a la oficina de mi esposo. Estuvieron los dos encerrados alli casi por tres horas y me canse de esperar asi que a eso de la medianoche me fui a acostar, no se nada del chico desde entonces pero supongo que andara correteando por el jardin como de costumbre".

Cooper se congelo en su escondite ¿Su padre habia charlado a solas con Blaine en su oficina? El no dejaba que nadie entrara a su oficina excepto por negocios importantes ¿Quien le habia dicho a mama que Blaine era el hijo de un inversor? Solo podia ser el señor Hummel que, incluso habia engañado a su esposa para llevar a cabo sus malevolos planes de matar al muchacho luego de enterarse que era el enamorado de Kurt. Las cosas se habian salido de control y Cooper ya no podia contener el miedo que lo invadia ¿Como su padre pudo...? Mas que rapido tecleo su celular hasta oir la voz de su hermano menor del otro lado de la linea: "Coop? Que pasa, lo lograste?"

"Kurt, llegue demasiado tarde... papa mato a Blaine!"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dia 14_**_

Blaine bajo del auto frente a la casa de Wesley donde el señor Hummel habia supuesto que estaria su hijo, como de costumbre. Observo la direccion que el señor le habia dado y correspondia con el numero de la casa asi que toco un par de veces y espero, no habia respuesta. Fue a tocar de nuevo pero la puerta se abrio sola mostrando un largo pasillo vacio con un par de cuadros que daba a las habitaciones interiores, en el suelo habia un rastro de ropa ciertamente sospechosa y en el picaporte de la puerta de la primera habitacion habia una corbata azul colgada. Blaine identifico rapidamente uno de los pantalones del piso, era el que traia puesto Kurt la vez que se habian conocido por primera vez, era de el.

Aterrorizado, el morocho siguio adentrandose por el pasillo sin pensarlo dos veces hasta quedarse parado en silencio frente a la primera puerta, estaba asustado de lo que podria haber del otro lado pero intento reunir valor para tocar con sus puños un par de veces ¿Podria ser posible que Kurt estuviera del otro lado con su amigo Warbler? No podia creerlo, era imposible pero, y si la razon por la que Kurt habia terminado con el no era por su familia sino porque en realidad amaba a su amigo? Blaine desde el principio habia sospechado y ahora su mente recreaba imagenes que desesperadamente intentaba quitar de su cabeza. Al sexto llamado, un poco mas desesperado, la puerta se abrio y Wes salio despeinado y sin camisa sorprendiendose de ver al chico alli. Este acababa de entenderlo todo, la cara de sorpresa del otro, la ropa de Kurt en el suelo, el hecho de que el castaño obviamente estaria del otro lado de la puerta. Blaine quiso cerciorarse pero no podia, jamas superaria el dolor de ver a Kurt como se lo imaginaba en aquellos momentos. Las lagrimas llenaron sus mejillas, ya lo habia perdido. Mordiendose el labio con rabia abofeto a Wesley dejandole las mejillas enrojecidas y dio media vuelta para atravesar el pasillo corriendo y subir a su auto para volver a su casa natal y olvidarlo todo. Su pecho le dolia como nunca y las lagrimas fluian furiosas por su rostro, nunca se habia sentido de aquella forma antes. Su imaginacion siguio torturandolo y tuvo que detenerse a mitad de camino frente a una playa vacia para arrojarse a la arena a llorar desconsoladamente porque las lagrimas ya habian nublado su vista y no podia seguir manejando asi, se permitio gritar a todo pulmon, mirando hacia el mar y maldiciendo al maldito angel que habia pisoteado su corazon.

Mientras tanto, Cooper esperaba a su hermano menor escondido en su habitacion. No se atrevia a salir y encontrarse de frente con su padre, no podia meterse en la cabeza que habia llegado a asesinar a un pobre chico inocente. El miedo lo paralizaba ¿Que si por meterse en problemas le hacia algo tambien a el? O aun peor ¿Que pasaria si el señor Hummel se enteraba que el sabia sobre el crimen que habia cometido? Despues de todo, Cooper era el unico testigo y estaba a su merced encerrado en la misma casa. Rodeo las piernas con sus manos y apoyo su cabeza entre medio, preocupado, tenia que escapar de esa casa pero no podia hacerlo porque ahora Kurt estaria en camino. Hubiera sido mejor llamar directamente a la policia ¿Que harian ellos dos contra el asesino que tenian como padre? Cooper suspiro y se recosto reuniendo coraje, quizas descansar un poco seria mejor para tener la energia suficiente para aquella noche, pero antes debia trancar puertas y ventanas para asegurarse de estar a salvo. Antes de quedarse completamente dormido oyo el timbre seguido de un par de voces conocidas, sus abuelos habian llegado de visita. "Esto se va a poner complicado" Penso y el sueño le gano.

Eran las diez en punto cuando Kurt detuvo el auto frente a la playa a las afueras de la ciudad, estaba a poco de llegar a su casa pero necesitaba parar frente a la gasolinera para recargar el combustible y aprovechar a darle un vistazo a su celular. Tenia varias llamadas perdidas de Wes asi que tecleo rapidamente hasta oir su voz del otro lado de la linea:

"Hey, amigo, de que material esta hecho el puño de tu novio? Damn, no creo que la marca salga en una semana!". Su voz sonaba un poco irritada pero mayormente sorprendida, Kurt simplemente no entendia asi que le pidio explicaciones y el Warbler le conto exactamente lo que habia ocurrido. "... y luego de pensarlo mucho llegue a la conclusion que quizas, al ver mi pantalon del uniforme de nuestro instituto en el suelo, se lo confundio con el tuyo que es identico y quizas penso que eras tu el que estaba en mi cuarto en vez de Santana. Debimos dejarle claro que era heterosexual antes de que su mente malentendiera todo, Kurt, ahora seguramente estes en problemas. Ve y explicale".

"Espera, a que hora dijiste que paso todo esto?" Pregunto el castaño lleno de esperanza.

"Hoy de mañana, hace como unas tres o cuatro horas".

Desde el principio lo habia imaginado, su tonto hermano debio haber visto mal o escuchado cosas que no debia ya que Blaine aun estaba vivo y buscandolo, seguramente confundido o dolido por aquel otro malentendido. Debia encontrarlo y explicarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde pero, donde podia estar a aquellas horas? Habria regresado a su casa ya? Kurt estaba por darse por vencido cuando sintio un grito desgarrador proveniente de la playa y se volteo para encontrarse con la imagen mas dolorosa que pudo haber visto; Blaine internandose en el medio del mar con los ojos bañandos en lagrimas. Sin dudarlo salio corriendo hacia alli, dejando el auto en la gasolinera y sin preocuparse porque su ropa se mojara. "Blainee! Espera!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Noche 14_**_

Agradeci internamente haber ido esos tres años a clases de natación que mi padre había insistido en que tomara en caso de emergencia, aquella había sido una de esas emergencias y por un momento crei que no llegaría a tiempo. Blaine estaba ahora tirado sobre la arena, inconciente, respirando a duras penas con el torso al descubierto y completamente empapado. Habia estado a punto de ahogarse ¿En que rayos estaba pensando? Una vez que abrió los ojos me clavo la vista lastimosamente, como si yo fuera una dolorosa alusinacion. Le arroje un balde de agua encima y de inmediato se incorporo tosiendo.

"¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar en suicidarte? ¿Tienes alguna neurona en esa cabeza suya? ¿Qué crees que hubiera sido de mi si…?" Me interrumpio fulminándome con la mirada y arrastrándome hacia el con su brazo, haciéndome verle directo a sus luceros avellana.

"No te hubiera importado, Kurt, ya tienes a otro en tu mente. Me sorprende lo fácil que fue olvidarme, ahora comienzo a preguntarme si es que alguna vez me amaste o solo me usaste para dejar de pensar en Wesley. Sin duda el es mas alto y mas…"

Lo interrumpi tomando ambos lados de su rostro entre mis manos y uniendo nuestros labios húmedos en un calido beso, cargado con todos mis sentimientos de forma que no necesitara explicarle lo que pensaba de el y la forma en la que el me hacia sentir. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos pero rápidamente me envolvió con sus brazos apoyando su frente sobre la mia y dejando escapar sus lagrimas de nuevo, había sufrido tanto sin necesidad que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por haberle hecho olvidar aquellos minutos de incertidumbre que habian amargado su corazón. Me separe unos segundos de sus labios para explicarle en pocas palabras sobre la novia de Wesley, Santana, con la que se llevaba muy bien. Ella era quien había estado tras la puerta y si no me creía podía preguntárselo a Burt, que hasta hace unas pocas horas había estado despidiéndome en el patio delantero de su casa.

"Confio en ti, Kurt, lamento haber dudado antes pero hace mucho no te veía y habias terminado conmigo asi que... no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe. Te amo".

"Tambien te amo" Susurre suavemente en su oído y seguimos abrazandonos sentados sobre la arena, con solo el sonido de las olas de fondo. Finalmente parecio recordar algo que lo hizo incorporarse y ver su reloj, ya eran las diez y media, la cena estaría pronta en casa de los Hummel: "Tenemos que ir rápido a tu casa, Kurt, nos están esperando".

Solte la risa por el comentario, pensé que bromeaba pero mas que rápido me había arrastrado hacia su auto aparcado frente a la playa y acelerado con dirección hacia la casa de mis padres. Condujo tan velozmente que casi no tuve tiempo de preguntarle que ocurria cuando ya nos encontrábamos en mi sala, no solo siendo recibido por mis padres sino tambien por mis abuelos. Me sentí mareado, incomodo con la situación, había demasiadas cosas que teníamos que hablar y arreglar antes de presentarnos allí y, sinceramente, mi abuelo me ponía aun mas nervioso que mi padre con respecto a mi orientación sexual. Sabia que incluso aunque mi padre lo aceptara, mi abuelo jamas podría hacerlo. Blaine noto mi estado de nervios y disimuladamente me guiño un ojo para tranquilizarme al tiempo que papa lo presentaba.

"El es Blaine Anderson, padre" Le explico al abuelo con su seriedad habitual "Es hijo de un importante colega mio del trabajo y, como se ha estado quedando estos últimos días en casa por un asunto de negocios, se volvió bastante cercano a Kurt y decidimos invitarlo tambien a cenar esta noche. Espero que no les importe".

El abuelo nos aseguro que no era molestia y le tendio la mano a Blaine que este acepto cordialmente mientras mi mente giraba confundida, papa estaba mintiéndole concientemente al abuelo pero, por que? Seguramente mi rostro era un icono de la confusión porque mi padre le pidió a Blaine que me ayudara a terminar de llevar mi escaso equipaje a mi habitación de forma que asi pudiera explicarme lo que sucedia, este obedecio con una sonrisa, sabia que interiormente estaba muriendo de risa por mi expresión desorientada.

"Eso de que estuve quedándome aquí los últimos días es verdad" Dijo el morocho una vez que estuvimos los dos solos en mi cuarto, tuve que sentarme sobre la cama para no caer al suelo de la impresión ¿Cómo había podido quedarse allí estando mi padre bajo el mismo techo? Quizas Cooper no había estado tan errado ya que, seguramente, papa lo hubiera matado con facilidad si se hubiera enterado de que había sido novio mio. "De hecho, si se entero. Vine expresamente para pedirle que me dejara salir contigo y tuvo que ponerme en observación por una semana asi que estuve aquí, revoloteando por tu casa, haciéndome amigo de los criados, conociendo mas de tu historia y caminando por donde diste tus primeros pasos, saboreando tu aroma a cada rincón e imaginándote allí de pequeño, sonriendo y…"

"Blaine!" Grite avergonzándome a medida que mis mejillas se enrojecían "Puedes terminar de una vez? Estoy muriendo por saber que ocurrio!".

"Lo siento, hermoso, pero no puedo aun. Tu padre va a explicarlo todo en la cena, tiene un par de cosas que confesar frente a su familia y… Spolieralert: va a pedirte disculpas. Trata de ser comprensivo, el necesita hoy de ti mas que nunca, yo ya le di mi apoyo y seguro que cuando le des el tuyo podrá seguir adelante". Se sento a mi lado en la cama y acerco sus labios pero tuvo que separarlos de inmediato cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió de par en par dejando el paso a Cooper que al vernos se detuvo boquiabierto, ahogo un grito y se desmayo sobre la alfombra oscura del pasillo. Solte la risa mientras Blaine se disponía a ayudarlo sin entender nada, yo no podía recuperar el aire para contarle que mi hermano lo creía muerto desde hacia días y que había estado esperando mi llegada para llevar a papa a la policía.

"Hijo, Blaine, la cena esta servida" Grito mama desde la sala y una vez que logramos dejar a Coop descansando sobre mi cama, bajamos dándonos una ultima mirada llena de animo y esperanzas. Saque del bolsillo de mi campera la moña que había encontrado una semana atrás en la entrada de mi casa, ahora sabia a quien pertenecia, y se la coloque mientras el acercaba sus labios a mi oido para susurrarme: "Courage!".

"Courage" Respondi y bese sus labios furtivamente sacandole una sonrisa antes de aparecer bajo las escaleras saludando a mis abuelos.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Dia 15_**_

Estaba amaneciendo y todo había pasado demasiado rápido pero ni siquiera tenia tiempo para repasar los hechos mentalmente, solo podía correr de un lado a otro mientras mis padres arrastraban al abuelo inconsciente hacia el auto con la abuela gritándoles y persiguiéndolos de cerca:

"Eres un insensible, no mereces ser llamado hijo mio! Mira lo que le has hecho a tu pobre padre contándole una barbaridad como esa. Y eso que ya sabes que tiene problemas cardiacos, si muere será por tu culpa, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!".

Blaine puso una mano sobre mi hombro haciéndome entrar en razón, teníamos que ir al hospital pero no podíamos dejar a Cooper inconciente en el piso de arriba porque cuando despertara con la casa vacia y con su mente confundida quien sabe lo que podría llegar a hacer. Marque el numero de Wes para pedirle que viniera a cuidar a mi hermano hasta que pudiera regresar del hospital pero note que su voz estaba rara, me explico por lo bajo que unos segundos antes de mi llamada había estado discutiendo con Santana y que probablemente terminarían pero que no podía dejarlo a la mitad. Le dije que la trajera a casa y que terminaran su discusión aquí de forma que si Coop despertaba pudiera tener aunque fuera a una ex pareja arrojándose muebles en la sala para no hacerlo sentir tan perdido. Corte encogiéndome de hombros y sali disparado al patio frontal donde la familia maldecia frente al auto estacionado. Me acerque y vi a Blaine remangándose la camisa y haciéndose espacio frente al capo; la llave del auto del abuelo estaba perdida entre la conmocion, el auto del señor Hummel se lo había prestado a un compañero del trabajo, las señoras no conducían, mi auto estaba varado en la gasolinera de la playa y el de Blaine era demasiado pequeño para que entraran todos por lo que el morocho estaba intentando arreglar la camioneta de Coop que se encontraba archivada en el garaje desde la ultima fiesta alocada que había dejado a la maquina destrozada y llena de mugre.

"Puedes darme una mano?" Me pidió Blaine y pronto me hice espacio tambien para ayudarlo entre los fierros manchados de aceite que desprendían un olor nahuseabundo, dejando a mi familia impresionada ya que jamas hubieran imaginado que sabia algo de mecánica. Todo se lo debía a Blaine y su padre pero no había tiempo para contarles a todos la historia por lo que acabamos de arreglar la carcacha juntos y chocamos nuestras manos llenas de aceite al terminar, sonriendo victoriosos y olvidando por un momento que mi abuelo estaba al borde de la muerte a unos metros de distancia. Mi padre lo coloco en el asiento del fondo con su mujer mientras se sentaba con mi madre en la parte delantera, dejando asi a Blaine al volante y a mi del lado del acompañante. Durante el viaje al hospital, que trancurrio en completo silencio, me permiti poner en orden la sucesión de eventos que había ocurrido en la cena.

Primeramente, luego de que Britt repartiera los platos y llenara las copas, mi padre paso a explicar que en realidad Blaine no era hijo de ningún rico inversionista sino novio de su pequeño, yo. Me atragante con la comida y Blaine reprimio la risa acercándome la copa para que procesara el alimento atrancado en mi garganta, mi padre prosiguió: "Al principio me negué rotundamente pero luego empece a conocerlo, es un chico estupendo, mejor que muchas de las mujeres ricas que tenia como pretendientes para Kurt y, sin duda, estaras tambien de acuerdo en su unión cuando lo conozcas como yo, papa" Tomo un trago de vino para continuar antes de que el anciano soltara los gritos horrorizados y se avalanzara sobre el morocho que evitaba su mirada cargada de odio y se preguntaba que tan a salvo se encontraba ahora frente al mayor de los Hummel sosteniendo un cuchillo a su lado.

"Ademas, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para disculparme con Kurt por no haberle permitido ser quien en realidad es. Yo mas que nadie tenia que haberle enseñado a ser lo que lo hiciera feliz pero al final fue el quien me dio esa valiosa lección, el y su novio, por lo que ahora estoy aquí mostrándome por primera vez ante ustedes, mi familia, para confesarles que tambien soy homosexual".

Volvi a atragantarme con la comida y esta vez tuve que ponerme de pie y llevar mis manos al estomago mientras Blaine daba golpecitos suaves a mi espalda, no nos dimos cuenta el momento en el que el abuelo había caído al suelo sobre los brazos de su mujer que sollozaba desconsoladamente. Mi madre era la única que se mantenía con calma mientras todo a su alrededor parecía desmoronarse, me hubiera gustado leer sus pensamientos en aquel momento pero algo me decía que ella ya sabia sobre la noticia que papa acababa de expresar. Y asi nos encontrábamos ahora, todos en la sala de espera excepto la abuela que había salido a tomar aire y el abuelo del otro lado de la puerta del consultorio de emergencias. Fue mama quien rompió el silencio, había estado hasta entonces acariciando la espalda de su marido que lloraba, casi por primera vez en su vida, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos:

"Querido, ignora las palabras de tu madre, sabes que todos te apoyamos en esto y que nada de lo que le pueda ocurrir a tu padre será culpa tuya. Somos tu familia, estamos contigo y te amamos, no podemos verte asi" Levanto la vista para pedirnos ayuda con la mirada, tambien cargada de lagrimas, pero yo estaba demasiado conmocionado como para intervenir.

"Señor Hummel, usted ya sabia los riesgos pero acepto el desafio de todas formas y eso es admirable, lo que no logro enseñarle a Kurt en todos estos años se lo esta mostrando aquí y ahora. Todos entendemos la valentía que tuvo que juntar para hablar anoche como lo hizo y estamos orgullosos de usted, fue increíble y aunque su hijo no pueda expresarse bien ahora mismo se que esta completamente de su lado al igual que yo. Sea fuerte, la vida le recompensara por su esfuerzo, señor, ya le dije que se tiene muy merecida la felicidad".

Se me helo el corazón ante sus palabras, solo pude fijar mis ojos en el lleno de ternura y locamente enamorado de su forma de ser, enamorado de la manera en que Blaine hablaba desde el fondo de su alma expresando en voz alta lo que no muchos se atrevían y moviendo los corazones de los demás con su honestidad y cariño. Mi padre bajo las manos que cubrían su rostro y nos tomo en sus brazos, abrazandonos a los dos juntos con fuerza y llorando con la cabeza entre nuestros hombros, solo pude acariciar lentamente su espalda dejando escapar un par de lagrimas mientras mis ojos seguían admirando al dueño de mi corazón que, en esos momentos, se encontraba sufriendo a nuestro lado como si fuera tan hijo de mi padre como lo era yo. Mama se unio al abrazo y allí, en silencio, nos quedamos los tres hasta que el doctor saliera de la sala de emergencias con malas noticias; el abuelo había muerto.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Dia 20_**_

Habian pasado cinco días desde la muerte del abuelo; la abuela había regresado a su país natal a vivir en la casa de sus padres ya fallecidos con su hermana menor Quinn de treinta y pocos años, su esposo Puck y la pequeña Beth de quince. Ella, al igual que el resto de la familia, no se cruzaban con mis tios por el alboroto del embarazo adolescente de Quinn que había hecho romper lazos y alejarse de la herencia de los Hummel. Ahora, decepcionada de su hijo y sin fuerzas para regresar a la casa en donde vivía con su esposo, la abuela olvido las groserías que le había dicho a su pequeña hermana tantos años atrás y le pidió permiso con la cabeza gacha para quedarse en su casa por un tiempo a lo que Quinn y su familia accedió alegremente sin prensarlo dos veces.

En esos cinco días papa no había salido de su oficina ni hablado con nadie, nos turnábamos para llevarle la comida a la puerta pero a veces olvidaba comerla y teníamos que retirarla de allí en la noche. Me tenia muy preocupado pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, queria dejarle el espacio que necesitaba. Esa mañana estaba con Blaine en el cementerio, frente a la reciente lapida de mi abuelo, conversando mientras le llevaba flores nuevas.

"No se" Conteste al chico mientras ordenaba los jazmines entre el resto de flores "No comparti mucho tiempo con el abuelo ya que solia viajar continuamente por los negocios de la empresa, recuerdo haberlo visto en las navidades y en algunos cumpleaños pero nuestra relación nunca fue muy estrecha. A Cooper ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, ya sabes como de problemático es y como de estricto era mi abuelo, sin embargo, la relación que tenia con papa era completamente distinta y por eso estoy tan preocupado por el".

"Si, el señor Hummel me había hablado anteriormente de lo unido que era con su padre" Recordo Blaine e intento cambiar de tema para subirme el animo y hacerme olvidar la preocupación que sentia por mi padre "Sabes, cuando me presento en la cena de aquella noche les dijo a todos que yo era tu novio pero creo que aun no es oficial, digo, terminamos hace un tiempo, no?" Se removio nervioso frente a la lapida y no pude mas que incorporarme con una sonrisa y besar tiernamente sus labios.

"Entonces, Blaine Anderson, te gustaría ser mi novio de nuevo?" Pregunte haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas y procurando que mis mejillas no delataran lo avergonzado que me sentia por haber dicho aquello en voz alta.

"Hubiera preferido hacerlo oficial en cualquier lugar antes de un cementerio pero, si, por supuesto que si, Kurt" Rio emocionado y tomo mi mano entre las suyas "Nada me hace mas feliz que tenerte conmigo, prometo que nunca amare a nadie mas que a ti y que no me apartare de tu lado hasta que no me lo pidas". Alce la ceja y el volvió a reir, ambos sabíamos que jamas le pediría algo asi y, tal y como estábamos agarrados de las manos, salimos de aquel espeluznante lugar mucho mas contentos de lo que habíamos entrado. Pasamos por un carro de hamburguesas de camino a casa y, aunque ingerir tal cantidad de carbohidratos me hubiera asqueado en cualquier otra situación, acepte compartir una con Blaine mientras nos sentábamos a ver la puesta de sol sobre la parte delantera de su auto estacionado en medio de la carretera vacia que permitia ver el horizonte semi-oculto entre los arboles a lo lejos.

"Yo tambien estoy preocupado por el" Susurro Blaine de repente, leyendo mis pensamientos: "Quizas deberíamos hacer algo para que salga de su oficina de una vez por todas, no puedo soportar verlo asi, culpándose a si mismo por todo esto". Asenti y recordé que Burt debía estar preocupado ya que el chico no se presentaba a su casa desde hacia varias semanas. "Lo llame y, después de contarle todo lo ocurrido, me permitio quedarme hasta que las cosas se solucionaran con la condición de que te trajera conmigo a mi regreso. Dice que te extraña". Yo tambien lo extrañaba, Burt era tambien como un padre para mi y realmente deseaba poder escuchar sus consejos y recibir sus abrazos consoladores en aquellos momentos difíciles.

Mientras las cosas se complicaban en casa esos últimos cinco días, el problema de Cooper había sido solucionado y habíamos tenido que sentarnos durante cuatro horas a su alrededor para hacerle entender que no habían asesinatos, que Blaine estaba vivo, que el abuelo había muerto y que su padre era gay. Wes había roto con su novia, dejándola llorando en la sala mientras iba a ocuparse de Coop. Britt, que se apeno profundamente al verla llorar, se le acerco a consolarla y en poco tiempo se volvieron mejores amigas. Ahora Santana había pedido a mi madre para trabajar de criada y asi ver a la rubia todos los días, la notaba cada vez un poco mejor por la ruptura y cuando pude ver a mi amigo entre todos aquellos problemas recordé preguntarle de donde había surgido la discusión:

"Santana era mi mejor amiga y un dia fuimos flechados por error, empezamos a salir y apuramos todas las cosas a medida que nos dabamos cuenta que en realidad no estábamos enamorados y que debíamos mantenernos solo como amigos. Cuando se lo dije ella me pidió que siguiera saliendo con ella de todas formas ya que su abuela no dejaba de pedirle que sentara cabeza, aparentemente desconfiaba de que San fuera lesbiana y ella me usaba para dejar a la anciana tranquila. No me gusta ser usado, Kurt, eso me hizo enojar y le dije varias cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento. Sabes, ella es una buena chica después de todo y lamento que nuestra amistad haya quedado en el olvido, la pasábamos bien juntos".

Le comente a Blaine todo aquello y parecio molesto por unos segundos, enseguida comprendi que estaba preocupado de Wesley ahora que estaba soltero de nuevo y sus celos me llenaron de emoción, se veía tan adorable cuando hacia esos pucheros de niño pequeño. Le hable entonces de Marley, la nueva novia de mi amigo, y todas sus preocupaciones se disiparon de nuevo haciéndole sonreir como de costumbre. Mordio el ultimo pedazo de la hamburguesa que sostenia entre mis manos y aproveche para depositar un beso dulce en su mejilla.

"Ultimamente estas mas atrevido que de costumbre" Susurro al terminar de masticar, sosteniendo mis mejillas y atravesando mis ojos con los suyos, hipnotizándome con su sonrisa picara. "Es porque pasamos mucho tiempo alejados, Blaine, y te extrañe" Me excuse bajando la vista avergonzado y dejadole besar mi frente y rodearme con sus brazos, extrañaba su calidez y su olor grabandose lentamente en mi piel.

"Tambien te extrañe, Kurt" Susurro suavemente haciéndome tener un escalofrio y de inmediato agrego: "Vayamos a mostrarle al señor Hummel la sorpresa que planeamos y luego volvamos a mi casa para que pueda presentarle mi novio a Burt".

Nos metimos al auto y deje escapar un suspiro de felicidad, nada me hacia sentir mejor que escuchar a Blaine refiriéndose a mi como su novio, no importaba que tantos malentendidos y problemas hubiera a nuestro alrededor, el amor que nos teníamos rompería cualquier barrera.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Dia 21_**_

Cuando llegamos a la mansión nos sorprendio encontrárnosla vacia, recorrimos puerta por puerta e incluso entramos a la oficina de papa pero misteriosamente el tampoco estaba allí. Cuando entramos a la cocina Blaine tuvo que rodear mi boca con sus manos para evitar que mi grito nos delatara; Santana y Brittany estaban besándose apasionadamente aprovechando que los dueños de casa las habian dejado a solas, jamas hubieran imaginado que estaba ahí de no ser porque los nervios me hicieron tropezar con la alfombra y caer sobre Blaine en el suelo. El morocho se quejo del dolor y rápidamente me incorpore para encontrarme de frente con las dos muchachas observándonos boquiabiertas y muriéndose de nervios comenzaron a disculparse, Blaine tuvo que interrumpir sus tartamudeos cuando logro acomodarse:

"No diremos nada" Prometio y ellas no tuvieron otra opción que confiar en nuestra palabra, les preguntamos a donde habian ido todos y nos contaron que esa tarde el señor había salido de la oficina diciendo que tenia algo importante que hacer y le pidió a su esposa e hijo que lo acompañaran:

"Le preguntamos al señor si queria que llamaramos a su otro hijo pero nos aseguro que no haría falta, que se lo encontraría pronto" Agrego Britt todavía sonrojada y le agradecimos.

No sabíamos donde buscarlos asi que dejamos el plan para después y nos propusimos viajar hasta la casa de los Anderson, en aquel pueblo pequeño que tanto echaba de menos. Dejamos a las chicas solas de nuevo y nos subimos al auto, durante el viaje desee poder decirle a Blaine sobre Sue y Jane, primas de su madre, pero sabia que no me correspondia y guarde el secreto tal y como había prometido. Cuando bajamos en el taller nos llamo la atención la cantidad de voces que se oian desde el interior de la casa y al abrir la puerta del almacen Blaine tuvo que sostenerme para que no me cayera de nuevo por la impresión; toda mi familia estaba almorzando con los Anderson y charlando animadamente en la salita, Burt parecía entusiasmado en el tema que mantenía con mi padre sobre viejos modelos de autos del pasado y mama alababa la comida deliciosa que Carole había preparado para todos. Incluso Cooper fingia su sonrisa ante Rachel mientras Finn, que ya había olvidado lo que este le había hecho a su mujer, platicaba sobre el partido del otro dia. Preste especial atención a mi padre, aunque aun tenia ojeras no parecía tan devastado ya que Burt lo había hecho reir bastante, se le veía agotado pero feliz. En cuanto nos vieron se pusieron de pie para saludarnos y mi padre paso a explicarse:

"Despues de encerrarme durante días llegue a la conclusion de que me había equivocado con Kurt y, en vez de sufrir en silencio por el pasado, debía arreglar mis errores lo mas pronto posible para permitirle un presente feliz que tan merecido se lo tiene. Kurt, perdóname, mi padre me hizo muy infeliz pensando que hacia lo correcto y no quiero ser igual contigo asi que si vuelvo a equivocarme no dudes en decírmelo". Lo abrace con fuerza y todos los presentes aplaudieron emocionados, me sentia mas cercano a mi padre de lo que había estado en toda mi vida, por primera vez ambos nos mostrábamos tal y como nuestro corazón nos lo decía, con total honestidad el uno con el otro. Note que aun estaba dolido por el abuelo y se sentia culpable pero había dejado ese sufrimiento de lado para poder verme feliz a mi y ahora se esforzaba en lograr su cometido aunque el recuerdo de su padre le hiciera sentirse miserable cada tanto. Le sonreí agradeciéndole con la mirada: "Pa, me siento muy orgulloso de ti".

Mordio sus labios y por un momento crei que iba a soltar el llanto pero Blaine llego a tiempo con uno de sus chistes para subirle el animo y hacer reir a todos regresándonos a la atmosfera de alegría que había antes de nuestra llegada, seguimos comiendo en familia y compartiendo esos maravillosos momentos con lo que siempre había soñado. Mama tomo la palabra en un momento para explicar lo que ambos habian decidido;

"Ya que tu padre fue sincero, cariño, crei que yo tambien debía mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Veras, desde mi juventud he estado enamorada de otro hombre, muy pobre y desafortunado, renuncie a el hace tiempo pero descubri recientemente que sigue solo y que probablemente aun tenga sentimientos por mi. Si están de acuerdo, Kurt, Cooper, nos gustaría divorciarnos y permitirnos la felicidad pero, por supuesto, seguir siendo una familia de todas formas ya que su padre sigue siendo igual de importante para mi y nos seguimos queriendo de la misma manera". Aceptamos sin dudarlo y nos alegramos de que ambos pudieran ser libres de la presión del poder y el dinero, al fin. Se decidio que mama se quedaría en la mansión con Cooper hasta que este se independizara de una vez por todas y papa buscaría una casa nueva, este pensó que seria una buena idea mudarse a una de las pequeñas casitas del pueblo ya que estaba cansado del movimiento y rutina de la ciudad con todo el albotoro que tanto lo estresaba, simplemente queria dejar de correr y escapar para asentarse libremente. El lugar le encantaba y los Anderson estaban mas que contentos de tenerlo cerca ya que les había caído muy bien, ya le había prometido a Burt que lo llevaría algún dia a darle un vistazo a su colección de autos del siglo pasado que guardaba con cariño en uno de los garajes de la mansion. Blaine tomo mi mano y sentí sus pensamientos con claridad a través de ella, yo estaba pensando lo mismo en aquellos momentos, nos veíamos como una gran familia feliz.

Al anochecer, mientras los Anderson le hacían espacio a mis padres en algún lugar de la sala y dejaban el sillón para Coop, Blaine me llevo hasta nuestra encantadora casa del árbol que tanto echábamos de menos. Una vez arriba nos dispusimos a ver la luna llena juntos, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y sentí su beso tibio en mi frente: "Recuerdame construirles una de estas casas a nuestros hijos algún dia" Susurro haciéndome sonrojar, mi corazón se había acelerado notoriamente al oírlo hablar asi del futuro. La forma en que hablaba de nuestros hijos con tanta seguridad me confirmaba el amor que sentia por mi ya que no imaginaba un futuro lejos de mi lado. Voltee mi rostro, el no estaba mirando la luna, sus ojos verde oscuro estaban puestos en los mios.

"Kurt, casate conmigo" Exclamo seriamente sin apartar su mirada, los rayos plateados de la luna se reflejaban en sus ojos resplandecientes. Mi corazón se detuvo.


End file.
